Jack's Revenge
by TeddyDrakness
Summary: Jack plots revenge on the Xiaolin side and ends up in a mess. Uploaded via request from those on Devart who liked the story. Will be Jack/Chase Yaoi later on but not for awhile.
1. Chapter 1

Whirr, bzzzt, clank and other high pitched mechanical sounds filled the air in Jack's lab, noises that were music to the evil boy genius's ears. On his face was a Welder's mask to protect him from the warm glow of a blow torch as he put the finishing touches on his latest creation. Bent down, his trademark goggles were on the floor by his shoes. His tongue was poked out cutely as he worked as if that somehow helped him concentrate better the last tedious details.

Creating new Jackbots was more than just for battle, the constant struggle to make new versions of the robots and to put old ones back together gave the young man something to do and to focus on. It was a way to drown out everything else around him, the days defeats, insults and aching loneliness. It kept his emo side at bay and helped him to forget, at least for a short while, just how much he missed Chase Young's presence. It also masked the silence of the large basement, making it less obvious that Wuya wasn't there and added to an already countless number of times that she had betrayed him to return to Chase's side. The only reason he had forgiven her all those times prior and let her rejoin him was because he hated being alone, but he had his limits and was slowly starting to get fed up with the slings and arrows that came from having her around.

But so was a never-ending story, almost everyone abandoned Jack and that was something he was sadly accustomed to dealing with.

''Done!!'' a triumphant shriek rang out amongst the noise. ''It may have taken me months to finish these new Jackbots; little sleep, long nights, neglecting my wild social life and suffering a few injuries,'' he ranted on, talking to himself as usual as he held up his right hand, exposing a bandage over the tips of his index finger and thumb. ''but they're just battle scars now baby! It'll all be worth it when I get my revenge on those Xiaolin losers.''

The noise was finally silenced and Jack raised from his crouched position on the floor, setting aside a blow-torch and moving his goggles back to their normal position atop his head. How he managed to wear them without smearing his eye make-up was nothing less than astounding.

''Surprise Bot,'' he shouted, once again coming up with a great name for his inventions, ''stealth mode. Go to the kitchen and get me a juice box!'' The robot hovered above the ground for a moment, activating it's cloaking device and went completely out of sight. To the eye, the Surprise-Bot looked identical to his usual Jack-Bots. That had been done intentionally and not out of lack of creativity or laziness. The simple idea was that, if the Surprise-Bots looked like his Jack-Bots while visible then no one would be able to tell them apart and they wouldn't look suspicious. After all, the entire idea was to keep the Surprise-Bot and it's copies a secrete. They had been designed to be shadows in the night, theives that went undetected. (Hence the name.)

''Yes! Yes, that's it! They work! It's brill-'' Jack's self-boasting was cut short by the sounds of a door opening. He ran a hand over his face in frustration at seeing no one there. ''Don't use the door!'' Jack instructed, pointing dramatically at the wall in front of him. ''Through the wall! Why would I want you to go invisible and then open the door!?''

Silence. The Robot didn't respond, making Spicer pander for a moment if it's voice chip was working properly. The door slowly shut itself and minutes later, while Jack's gaze fixed itself on the wall and tapped his boot against the floor with impatience, his robot returned and removed it's cloaking device shortly after passing through the wall.

"It worked! I'm so good, I even impress myself'' he chimed in, a big smile on his face.

''This is it. . . the greatest invention I've ever made! Mimicking the power of the Serpent's Tail and the Shroud of Shadows and putting them into my Surprise Bots was nothing short of genius. With it, they'll be able to pass through walls, through people and be completely unseen. And this time they're really invisible. . .Rai's stupid Sword of the Storm won't help him again! With my new Surprise Bots, it's like they're not even there! I can rob those Xiaolin punks of every one of their Shen Gong Wu in a single night! They'll never know what hit them.''

After this rant he raised his hands in the air, clenched tightly into fists and gave an evil laugh. . .or attempted to at least.

''Mwa hahaha hahah--!!,'' half way into the laugh he broke into a coughing fit.

''Don't just stand there," he coughed, "give me my juice box!,'' he demanded of his Surprise Bot. ''I can't give my evil laugh when my throat's dry!''

The chest panel of the Surprise Bot opened and the juice box slid out on a metal tray, jerked away roughly by Jack who glared at the box with a child-like pout. ''Grape? I wanted apple! Can't you do anything right!?'' Still, he punched the straw into the box and took a long sip of it.

''That's better. Now where was I? Oh, right.'' he cleared his throat as if he were about to give an important speech. ''With the help of my new Surprise Bots, I'll have all the Shen Gong Wu without ever having to lift another finger again! I'll crush all my enemies and rule the world!! Mwa hahaha hahahaha ha!,'' his laugh echoed once again off the walls of the basement, but over-excited about his good fortune, he clamped his hands shut to mock crushing his enemies, bursting the juice box and sent the contents splattering all over the floor and his across his boots.

''Great. . .how am I supposed to take over the world when I'm all sticky?,'' he whined, throwing the crushed drink box on the floor as well. ''Yes-Bot!,'' he called out to another of his robots, one that had been too good not to rebuild when it had been destroyed. It looked the same as before, and still had a happy chipper voice and attitude to match. It didn't take long for the robot to join his side either, made to be even more faithful and complimentary than before. After all, even evil needed a pat on the back sometimes. . .especially Jack, who was very rarely, if ever, praised by anyone else.

''Jack, great job. You're looking as fantastic as ever, those new robots are amazing. . . brilliant! Just like you! What can I do for you? I'm eager to serve and aim to please.''

''Well I-''

''How about a milkshake? Extra thick?''

''No I-''

''. . .a hamburger with lots of ketchup? A back rub?''

''A back rub would be nice. . .but not right now. What I want is f--''

''Shall I draw you a bubble bath, sir? Some hot-cocoa with extra marshmallows? a c-''

''Stop interrupting me!!''

Maybe there was such a thing as too loyal? Jack glared at the robot as he finally quieted down to actually listen.

''I want you to clean up this mess. How a boy genius is supposed to work under these conditions is beyond me.''

He complained more, raising his boot off the floor and shaking some of the juice off the top of it. ''Then get me another juice box. . .and make sure I don't spill it this time!''

''Right away, sir. My pleasure to serve you!,'' came the cheery response as the robot dashed off to do as it was directed. Once it was busy, Jack began to re-think his earlier plan. Leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, he re-formulated the idea aloud as if anyone else was there to listen.

"Maybe taking all their Wu at once wasn't such a good idea. They might get suspicious and rush over here to get it back. . .and they'll hurt me.'' He winced at the very idea, knowing his usual robots didn't do much in the respect of stopping the others. And because he only had one working Surprise Bot, he didn't want to be caught unprepared. ''It's too risky. . .I know! I'll do a rest run first,'' he continued, in a hardly audible voice.

''Surprise Bot!''

''Sir?''

Jack raised an eyebrow. ''You can talk? But. . .why didn't you say anything before? I thought your voice chip was malfunctioning!''

''I didn't want to interrupt you, sir. I'm programmed to listen and obey. You're the master.''

Spicer was taken back by the response for a moment, and cocked an eyebrow as if in disbelief. He wasn't used to being shown such obedience and respect, aside from what the Yes-Bot gave him. "Oh man, these new Surprise Bots are awesome. I have got to make more,'' he mused happily, ''and don't forget it!'' he returned to the robot's pledge.

''I want you to go to the temple, stay out of sight and bring me back just one of their Shen Gong Wu.''

''Which one?'' came a mono-tone and very un-enthralled voice that sounded oddly similar to Spicer's own.

''Surprise me, I don't care. That's why it's called a practice run, now go and don't get caught!''

''Yes, master.''

Jack rubbed his hands together in anticipation as the robot cloaked itself and went to carry out it's task. If all went according to plan, that night would be one of many triumphs for the young man.

"Your juice, Jack. And might I say that you are looking very evil tonight," the Yes-Bot had returned, as eager to please as ever.

''Tell me something I don't know.'' Spicer retorted, taking the juice.

''Is there anything else I can do for you?''

''Shine my shoes!''

''You got it, champ.''

As the Yes-Bot began to clean and shine Jack's shoes, the young man finally got a good look at the cup that had been brought to him. . .a soft blue cup with a big cartoon puppy face on the side and a lid on it's top.

''Is this a sippy cup?! How am I supposed to look evil when I'm drinking out of a sippy cup!?'' It was apparent that the Yes-Bot had taken Spicer's request to be sure he didn't spill more juice a bit too literally.

''Where did you get this thing from anyway?!''

''From the kitchen cupboard, it has your name on it.''

Jack looked down at the cup again, seeing his name written across the lid in black marker. he shifted his eyes in embarrassment, a warm blush coaxing itself across his cheeks. ''Never mind that! it..it's from when I was little..'' he tried to talk his way out of it with lies.

''But it was in the cupboard and had just been washed...!''

''I said, never mind! A-and you missed a spot!''

''My apologies!''

As the Yes-Bot went back to Jack's boots, the boy lifted the cup to his mouth and took a drink after looking around to be sure no one else was in the room. ''Mmm, apple-licious,'' he decided aloud, giving a thumbs up and a big cheesy grin to no one in particular.

It was about then that Jack realized that he had a trail of apple juice making it's way down his chin.

''Hey. . .this thing's broken,'' he said with a frown as he looked at the cup (which wasn't at all broken) then brushed off his mouth on the sleeve of his trademark black coat.

''Would you like me to throw it out?,'' came an offer from the Yes-Bot once it continued trying to finish the job on it's master's boots.

''Not my sippy cup!'' Jack retorted quickly, his voice taking on an effeminate tone as he hugged the cup to his chest. ''...I've had it since I was a baby.'' he added, pupils dilating cutely in a sad fashion while his bottom lip quivered. It took him a moment to realize what he was saying and then tried to backtrack and act more like a real villain.

''I mean...I'll throw it out...later. ...in an evil way!'' Jack's voice clicked back to it's normal boyish sounding quality as he struggled to act coolly about the situation. Walking backwards over to one of his shelves he slipped the cup into hiding behind one of his many machine parts so that it would be unseen until he could place it back in the cupboard.

''Sounds like a fabulous plan, Jack! I never doubted you for a second!,'' the Yes-Bot chimed in, following Spicier to his position in front of the shelf and began polishing at his boots again.

''Aren't you finished with that yet!?,'' he snapped at the robot who had been dusting off his boots for the past 15 minutes now. It gave a few more sweeps then retracted it's brushes and hovered back at Jack's chest level.

''Task completed!,'' the machine signaled proudly, to which Spicer rolled his eyes.

''It's about time!,'' he returned in a huffy voice, looking down at his boots. ''Nice job, but work on the timing. What am I supposed to do if I ever get invited to an evil banquet thrown in my honor and I can't go because I'm standing around here all day waiting on you to finish shining my shoes!? The guest of honor shouldn't be late.''

''I apologize sir, you are as right as ever, but good things are worth waiting for, and you are as good as it gets!''

''Too true. but learn to be faster anyway.''

''Of course, sir! I'll work on it as often as possible until my time improves to a speed that you approve of.''

''You do that.''

Jack leaned over a nearby table and began to drum his fingers against its top in an anxious way. The minutes passed, though they seemed like hours, and the longer the Surprise Bot was gone the more of a tension headache Jack Spicer got. The silence made him nervous and uneasy, and eventually he spoke again, just to hold back his on coming panic attack. The Surprise Bot had been gone a long time now and Jack was starting to grow fearful that it had been caught in the act and that the typical four were on there way over to his house right now to kick his butt. ''J-Jack Bots. . .'' he stammered, his voice nervously directed at the few he kept in his basement, ones with voice chips that gave him something to talk to whom were less annoying than his Yes-Bot.

''How may we assist you?,'' the two chimed in perfectly together in unison as they hovered to the opposite side of the table.

''I'm bored, amuse me.'' Jack ordered. The two robots turned to one another and then the one on the right gave a shot at Spicer's odd request.

''Knock, knock.'' came it's mechanical voice.

''Who's there?'' Jack returned quickly, a hopeful look on his face.

''We are.'' the Jack-Bots finished, together. their flat response making the young man look completely dumbfounded for a moment before he leaned further over the table and with an annoyed look on his face, and pointed angrily at the two.

"That's not funny!'', he shouted. He ignored their argument on how they hadn't been programmed for humor and stomped off to the other side of the basement, propping himself up on a clean spot on one of his metal tables. He sat with his elbow on his knee, hand on his cheek and pouted.

Jack wanted to be left alone, but his Yes-Bot wouldn't hear of it. The robot couldn't pass up the chance to one-up the Jackbots and be it's master's favorite robot for awhile.

''Is there anything that -I- can do for you?'' The robot's voice was very hopeful and high pitched.

''Yeah, for starters. . .stop following me!''

But despite the harsh response, the robot didn't detour from it's position in waiting loyally for it's next command.

''You're not going to leave me alone, are you?''

''Not until you're as happy as you are suave!''

Jack sighed at the Yes-Bot's corny suck up lines, not that constant compliments weren't nice to hear but they would've been better tolerated by someone who actually meant them.

''Can you at least tell better jokes than the Jack-bots?''

''I'll do my very best to please you.''

''Fine, then let's hear one.''

''Knock, knock.''

''Who's there?''

''Hot.''

''Hot who?''

''Hot Dog!''

And with that the Yes-Bot had prepared a hotdog and shoved it close to Jack's nose, much to the boy's annoyance

.

''That wasn't even remotely funny. . .and get your wiener out of my face!'' Jack retorted bitterly, waving the hotdog away.

''My apologies, sir. But there must be something I can do to cheer you up! I am programmed to cater to your every whim after all!''

''Right now, all I need is to think.''

''Is there anything I can get you while you think?''

''No.''

''How about a pillow? Or a blanket? It's a little chilly in here and you wouldn't want to catch cold!''

''No.''

''Some coffee?''

''I'm already full of juice and I hate coffee.'' By now Jack's voice was impatient.

''A candy bar?''

''I'm not hungry.''

''You look a little more pale than usual, how about a vitamin B shot?''

With that offer, the Yes-Bot had pulled the said injection from it's chest plate. One look at the painful looking metal syringe in the robot's hand and the long needle atop the it's frame and Jack's eyes rolled back in his head. He hit the floor, fainting on the spot and falling off the table with a soft thud. When he came to, he was still on the floor with the yes-bot hovering over him, it's hand in the form of a fan, waving back and forth in front of his face.

"W..w-what happened?'' his voice was shaky and confused.

''You fainted.''

''. . .Why?''

''It was after I offered this, sir!'' the Yes-Bot explained, once again pulling the syringe from it's chest plate.

''AHHHH!! Get that thing AWAY from me!!'' Jack yelped and slunk underneath the table, hands over his head and shaking softly. He refused to budge until the injection was hidden and the Yes-Bot pulled him out from under the table.

''It's alright now sport, it's gone.''

''Don't you ever do that to me again!!,'' came a still fearful response as Jack tried to calm his pulse.

''My apologies, sir. I wasn't aware of how afraid you were of needles.''

''I..I'm not afraid of anything! . . .I just..don't need it, that's all.''

''Of course you don't! You're already at your physical peak without it.''

''Exactly!''

Fixing his goggles that had become disheveled during the fall, Jack again took a seat on the metal table. This time his eyes went down and he grinned.

''Hey, this thing is so clean I can see my face in it,'' he noted with a childlike excitement, admiring his reflection like a hyperactive parrot for a few minutes and then began to make faces at himself. ''Tell me the truth, Yes-Bot. . .am I a looker or what?''

''Absolutely beautiful!,'' the Yes-Bot agreed, making Jack frown in disgust.

''Don't call me beautiful, that makes me sound like a girl. Tell me I'm handsome!''

The Yes-Bot hesitated for a second and then replied, ''You're very beautiful, Chase Young is the handsome one.'' The robot's response wasn't very shocking, it had been built by Spicer after all.

''Isn't he though??'' Jack agreed, his eyes taking on heart shapes as he hugged onto himself and got lost in a moment of Chase love. He began to trace his index finger in a circular motion beside him on the table with a giddy like quality. "He's so -'' pausing midway through the sentence when he realized what he was saying, Jack tried to blame his feelings on someone else. ''S-stop making me be gay and go do something useful!'' he spat out, blushing slightly.

''Popsicle?'' the yes-bot replied, offering Jack a cherry one which only made his face hotter with embarrassment.

''It's really not a good time to be offering me a popsicle, Yes-Bot!'' he bit back, climbing off the table and trying to shrug off what had just happened. ''Stupid robots . . .always making me gay. . .I'm not-'' he was interrupted during this unconvincing rant to himself by another voice that shot out of nowhere.

''I have returned,'' it rang out, making Jack cower on the floor, after an overly girly scream.

''Aiiyee...don't hurt me!! I give up! You can have whatever you want, j-just don't make me cry!'' he whimpered, staying tightly against the ground for a minute or two until nothing happened, and curious, he raised his eyes to see his own Surprise Bot hovering in front of him with it's cloaking device finally off.

''Don't DO that!'' he squeaked, hand to his chest as his heart beat wildly. ''You're not supposed to surprise ME!''

The robot had returned, nearly giving Spicer a heart-attack in the process. The robot gave no reply and no apology, it wasn't as loyal or as much of a suck up as the Yes-Bot, and had finished it's command and would do nothing more until commanded to do so.

"Did you get the Wu?'', Jack finally thought to ask it, his voice still breathy from the shock.

"Mission completed.'' it confirmed.

Hearing that his plan had succeeded, the shock washed off Jack quickly and he returned to being all smiles. Cupping his hands together, he outstretched them towards his new robot, wiggling his fingers in anticipation.

''Gimme, gimme, gimme!'' his voice shout out, in an almost begging fashion; sounding like a kid at a candy store. Spicer's eyes widened as the chest plate of the Surprise Bot opened and the Wu was exposed, snatching it up it look at it more closely just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

''Excellent work, Surprise Bot! And what a choice!'' he babbled on with excitement, looking over the Wu in his hand with a sparkle in his eyes. ''With the Fancy Feet Shen Gong Wu, I'll be lightening fast and I'll finally know martial arts like the others! Better than the others!. . . .Except for Chase..'' he paused to add softly. ''...but more importantly, I'll finally be able to make them look bad and get my revenge.'' Jack gave a laugh at the very thought, cutting it short when a bad idea ran through his head.

''No one saw you do this. . .right?''

''If they had, then I wouldn't be a very good surprise bot, now would I?''

''Good point.''

Jack slid an arm around the robot's shoulders as he finished the statement. ''Something actually worked. You've made me so happy, I could kiss you!''

And so he did.

Tilting his head, Jack placed an awkward, wet kiss on the Surprise Bot's neck which triggered an electric shock. In his burst of joy, the young boy genius had forgotten that metal, electricity and wires didn't go well with any form of liquid. He got a powerful zap that shot through his entire body from head to toe, spotting him with black smoke and making his hair stand on end.

When the shock released him, Jack coughed, releasing a little cloud of smoke cutely from his mouth, then smiled in a dreamy way. ''I have got to stop doing that,'' he mused. ''I'm starting to like it.'' he added, blushing lightly and smiling wider with guilt before he dusted himself off and tried to regain his composure. However, Spicer was unable to keep that thought from his mind for long.

''How about another one? To celebrate?'', he offered, leaning over with his lips puckered, only to have the Surprise Bot's arm clamp softly over his face in rejection.

''Access denied.'' the robot spat at him sarcastically.

Poor Jack, even turned down by machinery. ''Ah..okay. I got'cha.", his response sounded a bit disappointed. ''I'll just be..over here then.'', he finished, walking off when the robot let him go.

He hadn't gone far when his more obedient robot's voice sounded out.

''Congratulations on the victory, Jack! Would you like to perhaps, make out with the toaster instead?''

''Congratulations on the victory Jack, would you like to meh nuh nahh nah nhh'', he shot back mockingly. ''NO I don't want to make out with the toaster instead!''

''Of course not, forgive me for my ignorance. How about you give me one then?''

''Uh. . . no. . .that's okay.''

The Yes-Bot was harder to discourage and wrapped his metal arms around Jack and pulled him in close to it.

''No really, Yes-Bot..I'm fine. . .''

''Come on, Jack...kiss me! Really plant that sucker!'' The Yes-Bot was pratically pleading now. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if The Robot was simply loyal or if it genuinely had a crush on Jack.

''I said n- GET OFF ME!!'', the young man finally freaked out and wiggled from the robot's grasp, crashing to the floor for the umpteenth time that night. ''Stop trying to molest me, Yes-Bot!'' he snapped back, standing again but keeping a distance from the machine.

''I was only trying to please you.''

''Yeah, well that was just creepy and wrong!''

The robot hovered for a moment without a word then acted as if the scene had never happened. ''Popsicle?'' he offered for the second time that night, wiggling it at Jack.

''Would you stop offering me that damn popsicle already!?''

''How would you rather I serve you?''

''I don't know! Brag about how great I am.''

Spicer really never grew tired of hearing compliments from his robot, and he actually deserved it that night for all that he had accomplished.

''With vigor!'' the robot agreed and closed the gap between he and Jack, patting the young man on the back.

''Outstanding performance, Jack! I am proud to serve under you.'' it began cheerfully. ''You are a true asset to the evil side, what with you're genius mind, skill, strengths and dashing good looks. . .it's no wonder all the others are so jealous of you.''

''That's so true.'' Jack returned, trying to sound smug before his pupils dilated cutely and he begged, ''. . . tell me more,'' while batting his eyelashes at the robot.

''Why you're the most evil person in existence! An absolute pleasure to be around!''

''Aren't I though?''

''No one can match your mechanics skills.''

''Also true.'' Jack was all smiles as he agreed with the Yes-Bot, his spirit lifting.

''There's certainly no one better looking.''

''Oh, stop,'' came a giddy reasoning as Jack waved a hand, as if to brush off the compliments.

''And no one looks prettier in eyeliner.''

Spicer frowned, his ego deflating slightly as he waved a hand, trying to quiet the robot. ''Okay, that's enough praise.''

''. . . you're the most flexible man I've ever seen.'' it continued, adding insult to injury.

''...Sh-shut UUPPPP!!'' Jack screamed in frustration, trying to sound intimidating but his voice cracked into a high pitch midway through, making him sound more humorous than anything. ''You're spoiling my evil moment!'' he whined with a pout.

''A thousand pardons, sir! Would you like that backrub now? You look a bit tense.''

''. . . fine, but be gentle this time. . .I bruise like a grape.'' Jack returned, rubbing at the back of his neck briefly with his free hand.

''As you wish,'' the robot chimed in, it's metal fingers working the buckle of Jack's Heli-Pack and sliding it off his shoulders, along with his black tattered trench coat and folded it neatly. then laid it carefully on the table beside them, the Heli-Pack on top of it. Spicer was left in his pants, gloves, boots and deep red jagged shirt, and of course his goggles which were rarely removed. Sitting there, his eyes drooped and Jack let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes in a cutely exhausted way.

''Why don't you lie down this time, Jack? The rest would do you good,'' the robot offered, pulling some over-stuffed pillows from it's chest plate (amazing what fits in there, huh?), and laid them on the table in front of the young man.

Normally, Jack would have protested to the offer. His usual backrubs from the Yes-Bot were done while he was sitting upright and was more of a simple shoulder massage than anything. Despite his cuddly appearance, Spicer wasn't overly fond of being touched, even by machines. In fact, regardless that most of their physical contacts were in the form of rough, painful experiences in which the boy genius was usually thrown around or struck, Chase was the only person that Jack had ever known who could touch him without making him want to throw up.

Still, Jack was physically drained from the hard work he had put into the new robot and from long nights with only a few hours of sleep, he was unable to refuse the Yes-Bot's offer when his tired eyes locked on the soft pillows.

''Good idea,'' he muttered softly as he curled up on top of them, tummy down with his eyes already half-lidded. It felt so good to lie down that he couldn't help but give a happy moan as his chest met the pillow beneath it. The Wu was pushed forward on the table in front of him and Spicer hugged one of the pillows under his chin.

Laying on top of the table, Jack was chest down and his behind in the air; as was the usual position that he fell in as well. It took a moment or two, but eventually his lower half met up with the rest of his body and met the table with a soft whump, his belt buckle clacking against the metal top.

"I'm going to begin the backrub now, sir.'' The yes-bot's voice rang out through the heavy silence. The robot knew better than to just begin touching Spicer, especially while he was half awake. and with his guard down it risked scaring the young man half to death, possibly forcing him to bolt off the table. This was something that had happened twice during the simple shoulder rub with Jack sitting upright so precautions were necessary.

''Ugnn. . .nn. . .hggmm,'' he returned as if only barely aware of what he was even saying. Jack was snapped out of this however, when the robot's hands met his bare shoulder blades. The feeling wasn't unlike being dunked in ice water and made Spicer jolt upward.

''AHHHH COLD! C-COLD. . ,COLD!'', he shrieked in a stutter, slowly adjusting as the metal warmed from it's contact with his pale skin. Then and only then, he collapsed back against the pillows and let the Yes-Bot resume it's job.

Jack's eyes went half-lidded again, as if he'd forgotten that the chill had ever happened, his interest fixing on the soft down pillows under his worn out body. He made only a small sound of appreciation as the Yes-Bot's hands began to move along his neck and shoulders, it's fingers rotating in small circles over his lightly chiseled muscles. Despite what the others may have thought, Jack Spicer did have them hiding beneath his layers of clothing. He may have lacked the 6 pack that Rai and Chase sported, but Jack was still strong. He had to be. As the only regular fighter for the Wu who didn't know martial arts, Spicer had to work twice as hard to keep up with the others, and all his battles along with long days and nights of lifting metal parts to build his robots had sculpted Jack's body into a tight package.

''Nnn. . .oo. . .don't,'' his voice was soft as he tilted his head against the pillows, a lock of his red hair falling forwards over his goggles as he looked back at his Yes-Bot, who's hands had slid to the center of his back. Spicer had never let the robots touch him below the level of his shoulder blades before during one of his daily backrubs, but he was too tired to put up much of a fight and he had to admit how incredible it felt.

''Would you like me to stop?'' The Yes-Bot paused for a moment, gaining an annoyed look from Jack before he stretched and went back to hugging his pillow.

''No. Just keep it above the waist.'', he returned, his voice taking on a serious tone before it drifted off. Innocent and lonely or not, the young boy genius wasn't about to let the first person to cop a feel on him to be one of his own robots. Thankfully, his yes-bot knew what boundaries to test and it knew better than to challenge one of it's master's instructions when that tone of voice was used.

''Yes, sir.'' it replied obediently, letting it's hands travel only to Jack's belt line then guiding them back up in a slow, detailed process that coaxed Spicer to raise into the touch more than once like a happy kitten.

Some time during the backrub, Jack fell asleep. It really couldn't be helped considering how spent he was and the massage had worked on him like a charm. Time passed, and Jack stayed in his position on his tummy, twitching a bit in his sleep and drooling over his pillow and onto the floor below. His left leg hung cutely over the table's edge, his lab filled with the man's soft noise. It wasn't really snoring per say, but more like loud breathing that gurgled in a barely audible level when he breathed out because of the drool pooling behind on his bottom lip.

His rest was cut short, the silence harshly broken by a shrill beeping noise that made Jack bolt awake and fall off the table, the Wu falling with him and beaming him on the head in the process.

''Owww. . .what's going on!?'' he looked wide eyed and worried, rubbing the spot on his head where he'd been struck and looking around frantically, until he realized that it was his detecto-bot going off a few feet away. ''Ughh, what does a guy have to do, to get some rest around here?'', he complained aloud as he walked over and checked to see what was going on.

Jack's Detecto-Bot V.3 was new and improved, or was supposed to have been. After his other had abandoned him (like most everything else), Spicer had built the new version in the form of a metal parrot with a window in it's chest and big red eyes that blinked when it was set off. It's voice was extremely grating and loud to alert him even if he were in other parts of the house. The bird also had the ability to leave it's metal perch and fly to him if it's call went unheard for more than a few minutes. In his watch was a tracking device the bird used to track Jack down, and so it would know to only go looking for him if he were still in the house or very close by. . .after all, it would look rather odd to see a metal bird stalking you if you were in battle.

It also had been programmed to not only alert him to new Wu but also to any fights that happened so that he could keep track of all going on's instead of being in the dark all the time.

''Wu Alert, Wu Alert!! Something's happening!! AAIIYYEERRKK!!'', it called out over and over again as it flapped it's metal wings against it's sides, making annoying clanking sounds along with it.

''Boy, who would have guessed?'' Jack said in a sarcastic sleepy voice, trying to better wake up and check the screen for it's data.

''Wu Alert!! Something's Happening!!'' the bird screamed out louder, making Spicer wince.

''No kidding!'' he screamed back at it. ''So show me what's going on, already!'' The parrot paused as Jack leaned over to look at it's screen and then screamed out another loud noise.

''ARRAAWWWKKK.''

''Shut the hell up!!'' Jack retorted, his hands locking around the bird's throat and he shook it violently until it's beak locked on the tip of his already bandaged index finger. ''Aghhhhhh! Ow! Let go, let GO!'', he shrieked, shaking his hand with the bird still attached. It finally released him when he slammed it back on it's perch and the display screen popped on, static rolling across it for a moment or two as the focus adjusted. ''You can't even trust bird robots,'' Jack sneered at the bird, shoving his finger tip into his mouth and suckling on it softly as he watched the screen through eyes that were clouded with tears.

The bird's output was captured by another robot, one the size of a house-fly that had the ability to record visuals but not sound. As it's camera bounced with the beat of the robot's wings, the display on the Detecto-Bot was shaky and full of noise, all things that Spicer had been meaning to fix when and if he ever got the time, but obviously that was a rare thing for the boy genius. Eyeing the screen, from what Jack could best manage from the poor picture, was that the Xiaolin warriors and Wuya, along with Chase, were facing off some distance from his house. It wasn't clear what they were fighting over, or even who was winning, but it was apparent to Spicer that it had to be over something of value or it wouldn't be worth fighting for. . .and to him, that meant that he had to hurry and get there or miss out on whatever it might be.

''I guess I should see what's going on,'' he mused aloud, still trying to fully wake up. ''And whatever it is, if there's Wu involved, it will be mine. With the Fancy Feet Sheng Gong Wu they'll all soon learn to fear Jack Spicer, boy genius!'', he added, stroking his own ego a bit more.

''Jack Spicer, queen of the world!'', the parrot squawked.

''What!? No! It's king, KING of th-.''

''Queen of the world, queen of the world!''

''Stop saying that! Someone might hear you!''

''Jack Spicer, queen of the world! What a mamma's boy!''

''Hey! Whose side are you on!?"

''Nancy boy, queen of the world!''

''Shut up!''

Jack lunged at the parrot, trying to capture it, but it evaded his grasp and flew a short distance over his head.

''Stupid bird! You have to come down sometime!'', he snarled at it, chucking a nearby wrench in it's direction, though it managed little more than hitting the beam of the ceiling and came crashing back, hitting him on the head and knocking him off his feet. ''Owwwwwwww my head. . .'' he whined, slowly standing up again. ''You're lucky I don't have time for this!'', he huffed, bending to pick up his goggles from the floor, having been knocked off during the latest assault to his head.

''Arrwwkk, sissy boy!'', the parrot returned mockingly, staying safely out of reach. Jack growled in frustration, clamping a fist and glaring at the bird before he went back to the metal table and slipped on the rest of his clothes in a hurried manner, clicking on his heli-pack as he stepped into the Fancy Feet. His heli-pack was activated and he lifted into the air, moving quickly to the escape hatch on the ceiling, which usually opened automatically but not today. Jack came to a crashing halt rather literally when the top of his head met the metal ceiling. Slipping both arms over his head, Spicer winced, his poor head had taken so many injuries already and he could feel tears building in his eYes-Both from the pain and frustration. ''Why me?'', he asked pitifully to no one, biting back the pain for a moment before he collected himself again.

''Yes-Bot! Fix the escape hatch!'', Jack ordered, lowering his height a little to get out of the way as the robot obediently went to it's latest task.

''It seems to be stuck!''

''Really? I hadn't noticed--I know it' stuck!'', came an irrigated response as Jack removed his arms from his head, looking over his hands to see if his gloves were spotted with blood. Nope, he was okay. ''Just fix it.''

''Sure thing!''

As the escape hatch was oiled and repaired, Jack covered his face with his right hand, his index finger and thumb coming to rest at the corners of his eyes as he watched. ''By the time I get to the showdown, no one will even be there,'' he thought to himself disgustedly, seconds from settling on using the basement's doors when the escape hatch slid open and he sped through it, with his usual onslaught of Jack bots following instinctively behind him. He had only one Surprise Bot built and wouldn't risk it's destruction before he could complete his plans of make an army of them, so his normal robots would have to do.

Jack flew at a nice speed, now and then rubbing his eyes because the wind made them dry and achy after little sleep. He was doing his best though, to both get to where the others were by following the tracking device on the fly-bot with his watch, and to get there as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

At the speed Spicer was flying it was virtually impossible to even see the tiny fly-bot. He was following the mechanical insect only by a tracking device that was directed to his watch. Jack's eyes stayed downcast the majority of the time, distracted somewhat by the clamor of his heli-pack's blades, the beeping of his watch and the whir of his jack-bot arsenal.

Unfocused on where he was actually going, the inevitable happened.

FFWAAPP!!

He slammed into a tree face first, legs on either side of the trunk. Jack's body hit its hard surface with an almost comical sound effect. **"Ooouuugkk"**

(Which would roughly translate to: 'OMG my junk!!')

A painful groan emitted from the boy genius. Falling backwards, his heli-pack gave a final few cranks, making Jack turn mid-fall, tummy down; and his eyes widened, the ground approaching quickly

''Mommy.''

Jack's voice was weak and high pitched from the area he'd hurt, cracking as he screamed, the heli-pack shorting out from the impact of his body against the tree.

Eyes clamping shut, and arms waving uselessly at his sides, Spicer hit the ground head first with a sickening crunch and lay there paralyzed in fear of what he had broken, until he realized there wasn't anything wrong/injured/missing? himself.

''Nuhhhhh...owwwww...my face.''

Rising slowly up off the ground, dirt and grass lodged in his goggles and belt buckle and dirt smearing his face, along with a little blood from several scrapes, Jack heard glass falling and his eyes went down cast.

''My watch! -My tracking device! I'll never find the showdown now, what am I going to d- OW.''

He winced, mid sentence and put a hand over one of the scrapes on his face. The young man's watch had been shattered during the fall, and he no longer had contact with the fly-bot, and had no idea where the showdown even was.

''Sir, are you alright?" one of his Jack-bots finally asked.

''NO, I'm not alright! Why didn't you warn me about the tree! Look at me! I'm a mess!!''

''We're programmed only to follow.''

Jack gave a huff of annoyance.

''I want to go home. Help me up.''

Then he became whiny, whimpering when he felt his body being raised off the ground, Jack's legs were weak and he could barely stand up.

''Allow me.''

There was Mechanical clammer as one Jack-bot tried to dust it's master off.

''Ow! Be careful, I'm sore!''

He sniffled, almost in tears. Still poor Jack never got a break, for even his own robots joked about him behind his back.

''I think the fall hurt his pride.'' one said to another. Spicer heard them and frowned.

''It hurt WAY more than THAT!'' he shouted at them, draping an arm around one of the robots. He took a weak step forward and cringed. Jack hurt in a very bad place.

There was a soft 'ffwwsshh' as the robot moved forward, then a step and an ''ow'' and the pattern continued.

'ffwwsshh.'

''ow.''

'ffwwsshh.'

''ow.''

'ffwwsshh.'

''ow.''

''Are we going home, sir? Shouldn't I carry you?''

The young man stood, debating the question from his creation, and then looked down at the wu on his feet.

''If we were going home, I wouldn't be up walking in the first place. We're going to the showdown.''

Silence.

''Jack-bots! Split up and search the area, find the others!''

They all began to leave, including the one that was supporting young Spicer's weight. It raised a few feet off the ground with Jack still clinging to it, wide -eyed.

''Not you, not you!!''

It was too late, he slid off and fell onto his back with a thud, the heli-pack hitting his mid-back and taking his breath after a pitiful groan.

It seemed like no time before one of them returned, hovering above its master whom was still lying motionless on the ground staring up at the sky.

''Sir, I have located the Xiaolian monks along with Chase Young and Wuya a quarter mile from here in a clearing.''

Jack sat up slowly, taking a struggled breath to steady himself, then stood up.

''Jack-bots! Re-''

The boy genius began to shout out a command into his watch, then realized as a final piece of glass fell from it and bounced off his left boot, that it being broken also meant he now had no way to talk to his jack-bots if they weren't in within range/earshot.

''It probably wasn't a good idea to send the others away.'' A mechanical voice dictated.

Jack glared at his robot, lip going pouty for a moment. ''Get off my back!'' He snapped at it. ''I almost knocked myself unconscious a few minutes ago, I'm doing the best I can here!''

Silence, and a bit of plotting then the young Gothic man simply shrugged.

''Go find the others and get back here.'', he uttered/spoke/commanded in a frustrated voice.

''Aw man, the last ones there AG-''

THUNK

A branch from the tree that had been damaged during the fall, tumbled out off the tree and bashed Jack in the head. It not only knocked off his goggles but also knocked Spicer off his feet.

Forcing himself to stand again, Jack roughly grabbed his goggles off the ground, and gave the tree an evil look.

''Jack-bot, wait! I want you to chop this tree down before you go.''

The robot paused a few feet away from Jack, staring in his direction without responding.

''What are you waiting for? Chop it down before it kills me!''

''But sir, I don't think that's very wi-''

''I didn't program you to argue! Do what I say!''

''Yes, sir.''

As Spicer limped away to what he considered to be a safe distance, the Jack-bot emitted a laser from its eyes that sliced through the base of the tree as easily as a hot knife through butter and then it turned and began to leave once again.

Spicer turned toward the tree, goggles draped crookedly over his head, arms folded over his chest and stuck his tongue out at it as the tree began to fall. Unfortunately for him, he had misjudged it's height by a few inches and before he could move, frozen there with his tongue poked out and eyes wide, the tree fell directly on him.

Jack wasn't having a wonderful day, however he was lucky that the trunk of the tree itself hadn't landed on his frail body, he was simply lost somewhere beneath the branches.

Several minutes later, the familiar whir of the Jack-bot's echoed in the remaining trees. All had returned, hovering a few feet from where their master lay trapped.

Thankfully, Spicer finally managed to free himself, digging around in the brush to find his lost goggles again. He frowned as they came into view. ''I cracked another pair? That's the tenth pair this season...''

His pouting was cut short by the merry chirping of birds and his eyes raised to see a bird nest sitting on top of his head.

''Get out of here!''

Shouting at the bird, it flew off and the nest was thrown to the ground, being replaced by a tired pair of damaged goggles.

Struggling to regain his composure, Spicer weakly stood up and tried to dust himself off, picking a few leaves out of his red hair.

''Jack-bots, take me to the showdown.''

With that they began to fly off, leaving a wounded Jack behind.

''Hey, hey, I said TAKE ME to the showdown!'' The robots ignored Spicer, pretending not to hear him which sent Jack into a complete temper-tantrum. ''Get BACK here!! I'm talking to you! Listen to me! I created all of you!! You HAVE to do what I say! CARRY MEEEEEEEE!''

Yelling with his hands clamped into fists and held in the air by his head, Jack waved his arms around and jumped; stomping about and kicking up the dirt before he suddenly winced.

''Owwwwww..Now look what you've done!! I hurt myself more trying to get your attention! Are you all happy now!?

Spicer's hands went between his knees like someone who had to urinate and he looked as if he were in a good deal of pain, his voice only managing to put out meek, puppyish whimpering sounds while his bottom lip quivered.

The robots, in turn, finally stopped, yet hesitated to return to their master's side.

''Stop messing around, one of you HAS to carry me!''

Two of the robots that were closest to Spicer paused and looked at one another as the pale man went on shouting at them.

Ignoring Jack as he continued in his ranting, about how useless they were, the two played ''rock paper scissors'' to see who would have to carry the boy genius around. It was a job that seemingly none of the robots wanted.

One robot signed rock, the other paper and with a triumphant beeping sound, the winner took off and the loser, looking rather distraught, ran a hand over its face then flew back down to get Jack.

Scooping up Spicer, it followed the other robots toward the showdown.

''How about a kiss to make me feel better?'', a very disheveled and battered Spicer asked in the politest voice he could manage, pupils swelling to a cute puppy dog, innocent fashion.

''Don't force me to have to drop you, sir. I don't think you would survive a fall at THIS height.''

Jack immediately clung tighter to his robot and gave a high pitched scream.

''AYYIIEEE No!! I'll be good, I promise! Just d-don't drop me!''

The robot had been debating it, but when its master began to cry, it's natural programming took over again and the idea was lost. It instead patted Jack on the shoulder.

''I suggest you stop crying, sir, or your tears will short me out and we'll both fall to our demise.''

The expression on Jack's face was priceless from that remark, he looked absolutely horrified. There came another girly scream, but Jack stopped crying, he concentrated more on holding onto the robot, clinging to it like a cat that was about to fall out of a tree, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around the metallic frame.

Spicer had never realized before how much his heli-pack came in handy, and he didn't feel secure without it. Falling off cliffs or being thrown around was bad enough, but with his trusty heli-pack he never had to worry about falling far, it was almost like a security blanket to the man, and without it, he was constantly in mid-panic.

''Put me down, I'll walk!''

Jack's voice was scared and squeaky.

''You're too hurt to walk.''

''I don't care! Just put me on the ground -slowly!! I don't want to fall.''

''If that is what you command, sir, but we've arrived at our destination.''

The pale youth raised his head off the Jack-bot's chest plate and looked around, they were very high in the air which made Spicer feel light headed but he could see the outlines of the others. The xiaolian monks on one side and wuya and chase on the other.

''Put me down there before everyone leaves!'' He demanded, squeaking in fear again when the Jack-bot began to quickly descend in the sky.

''Carefully!''

Spicer added in a meek voice, clinging to his robot tightly as they made their way to the ground.

Jack couldn't unclench his grasp until he felt something solid beneath him, and realizing his eyes had been tightly shut during their lowering, he slowly opened them, finding himself on the ground in a tight ball.

''Gaze upon what the dog pulled to us.''

It was Omi's voice, and confusing as ever.

''I'm guessing he means... look at what the cat drug in.'' Rai added with a smirk.

''More like what the cat spit up.'' Kimiko chimed in and they all giggled at Jack's expense.

''Spicer looks worse than a one legged bull trapped in a stampede.'' This time it was Clay's voice and Jack looked up at the cowboy as he pushed his hat upward with his thumb, realizing his robot had set him down right in the midst of everyone's clear view.

''You weren't supposed to put me down in the middle of the showdown!!''

Jack yelled at his robot who shrugged as if to say You didn't tell me WHERE to sit you down

''Not that I care, but what happened to you?''

Spicer turned at Kimiko's voice and frowned.

''Yes, Jack, you're not usually this beaten up until AFTER the showdown. And you weren't even included in this one. Can't you get along without me even for a day?'' Wuya's sarcastic voice made Jack's eye twitch and he glared at her, standing there looking smug beside Chase, his Chase, with a hand lightly resting on his shoulder's armor.

''Go to hell you backstabbing traitor.'' Jack hissed at her.

''Bite your tongue, Jack.''

''Bite THIS!'', Spicer retorted, extending a middle finger towards her. Of everyone there, he was most angry with her for turning on him so many times. There had been a time when he had really trusted Wuya, and considered them to be good friends. . .his only friend. She had hurt more than his pride, she had hurt his feelings.

''Are you just going to stand there and let him speak to me that way?'' She asked Chase, enraged at the remark.

''It isn't as if you didn't clearly deserve it. And I'll mind you NOT to question me again.'', he stated smoothly, making a very angry but defeated Wuya quiet down, back turned to them all, arms folded over her chest.

Jack's eyes lingered on Chase longer than they should have, did he just imagine it. . .or had the man actually taken up for him just then?

Spicer's moment of joy was cut short, for his damaged Heli-pack, still attached to it's usual position on his back came back to life. A short in it's wiring made it pop and crackle a few times and suddenly the blades shot out and he was raised off the ground, only to have it short out soon after and he was thrown forwards against the ground, face down.

The fall had been one too many that day for the boy genius, and in front of Chase it was humiliating. He began to have a tantrum, ripping the heli-pack off him he threw it to the ground and began to try to stomp on it, only to trip and fall in the process over it's slick surface.

The scene made all but Chase laugh hysterically, but Jack didn't really seem to notice. In fact he was still ranting and raving long after the amusement ended, and it was Clay who finally picked Jack up with little effort, one-handedly by his jacket and tried to coax him into calming down. ''Woah, easy there partner. You've got yourself all worked up.''

''Jack Spicer is steamed in his shirt.'' Omi added, pointing at Spicer while they all snickered at him.

''I think he means hot under the collar.'', Rai said between laughs, as if he had discovered something brilliant.

''Nice call, Rai.'', Kimiko returned sarcastically.

''I do my best.'', the Brazilian retorted, not getting it.

--

--

Standing there with a dumb founded expression while listening to the entire, Jack finally spoke up.

''Hey hey hey, sorry to interrupt this warm, special moment but are we going to have the showdown or not? I don't have all day to spend with you losers.''

''Yeah, WE'RE the losers.'' Rai's voice was thickly sarcastic and the gang laughed again, to which Spicer quirked a confused eyebrow.

''What's so funny?''

''I hate to burst your bubble Jack, but we already had the showdown before you got here.''

Kimiko explained, to which Omi added ''Yes, it was a most challenging battle, but we were triumphant in our quest.''

''You had the battle without me?''

Jack sounded almost hurt by the news, after all he had suffered through that day, it was for nothing.

''Hey it's not our faults that you're slow.''

''I'm not slow! I just...had technical difficulties, that's all!''

The red haired boy tried to explain to Rai but he was met with a nasty retort.

''Yeah, that's what SHE said.''

More laughter aside from Omi who was a bit confused by the statement, and Jack's face flushed.

''That's not funny! I hit a tree. My heli-pack shorted out. I-I could've really gotten hurt!''

Tears pooled up in the corners of Spicer's eyes but they wouldn't save him from any abuse.

''Awww are you going to cry now? Why don't you run back home to your mommy.''

''I'm not a mama's boy!!''

Jack tried to sound confident with that statement, but midway through it, he pointed dramatically at Rai and a hot pain shot up his arm from one of his many falls. It hurt enough to make Spicer buckle onto his knees against the dirt, holding his arm and tears began to streak down his face.

''I don't know about you guys but that convinced me'', Rai couldn't resist, but the others were tired of hearing it.

''Hold on there. Don't be kickin' a guy while he's already down.''

Clay again was trying to be the peace keeper, but Rai was too worked up to let it go.

''Fair enough, but Jack's no guy.''

''Jack is a female? That would certainly explain his lack of upper body stregnth.''

Omi broke into the conversation, thinking his friend was being serious.

He was nudged by Kimiko shortly after.

''Jack's not really a girl, Omi. . .they're just making fun of him -like jerks.''

At this point even she was giving the other monks mean looks, trying to make them all settle down.

''Hey, if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen.'' Rai went on.

''But we are not in a kitchen.''

The Brazilian looked over at Omi and sighed, then turned back to Jack who had stopped crying but was still sniffling.

''It's an expression! What I'm saying is, it's not my fault Jack's such a wimp.''

''I'm NOT a wimp! I just don't know martial arts like the rest of you do, that's all.''

''Then learn, mama's boy. Have your boyfriend over there teach you.'' Rai pointed toward Chase, who thankfully for Rai was out of hearing range.

''W..what?''

Jack pretended to be shocked by the statement, although it was obvious to anyone who saw them together that Spicer had a crush on Young.

''Give it up, Jack. Everyone knows you're gay.''

''I am not! I'm just...sensitive!! Besides, it's there fault!''

Jack pointed to his robots.

''Aw, man this is rich! He's trying to blame his robots for being a sissy boy.''

''Shut up!!''

''Make me.''

''Real mature.''

''Come on mama's boy, show me what you got.''

''Why are you always such a prick?''

''Why are YOU always such a wuss?''

''Screw you!''

''In your dreams, Spicer.''

''Sorry, I don't go for KIDS.''

Things were getting very ugly, and reguardless of the other monks trying to keep Raimundo's temper under control, things didn't look anywhere near to ending nicely.

''What did you say to me, boy?''

''Don't pretend you didn't hear me.''

''Ohhh that's it. I'm going to pound you so hard, I'll give you a reason to cry like a girl.''

Clenching a fist he took a few steps towards Jack, getting in the other man's face. Normally Spicer would have been afraid, on the ground in a fetal position, sobbing and pleading for mercy. But not today, not when he had the fancy-feet wu on his person.

''Pfft. You couldn't pound anyone.''

''I did a good job on your mom last night.''

Jack's body tensed and he clenched both fists so tightly it hurt.

''WHAT?''

''Yo mamma''

Everyone at once seemed to know it was a grave mistake to insult Jack's mother. You could almost see the fire burning in the albino's eyes as he glared at Rai, then jerked off his trademark trench coat and threw it to the ground, leaving him in his deep red sleeveless t-shirt and jeans.

''Mamma said knock YOU out.'' Jack retorted, pointing at his opponent.

''Fancy-Feet!'' The call was given, and before anyone could blink, Jack had made his first move. In a flash of motion, he had broke the short gap between he and Rai and had kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying backwards several feet, before he came to a stop roughly in the dirt.

''No body talks about my mommy! She's a saint.'' Jack said in a trembling voice, so angry he could hardly talk.

''Easy there partner, let's just talk this thing out.''

Again Clay's hand was on Jack's shoulder, and it was certainly not a good time to be touching the young genius.

''Get your filthy hick hands OFF me!''

Spicer's voice split the air again, and Clay was sent sailing through the air just like his friend, with an elbow to the chin.

Jack stood there fuming with Omi and Kimiko to each side of him, posed for a fight that none of them would ever forget, while Chase looked on from a distance -a spectator to a blood sport.


	3. Chapter 3

''Which one of you losers wants your butt kicked first?'' Jack Spicer stood his ground, still looking quite pissed off as he pointed toward the two monks that were left standing.

''You're mine, Jack.'' The threat from Kimiko seemed to be an empty one, not phasing Spicer. The three of them stood motionless, The only movement coming in the form of a light breeze that blew some of the dirt through the air at their feet.

It was a prelude; a calm before the storm. The two hero's glared into the angry, red eyes of the evil they faced, both knowing that this time and perhaps for the first time ever, Jack was a force to be reckoned with.

Spicer in turn knew he had nothing left to lose, and everything to prove in front of Chase Young.

''Enough with the dramatic pause, already!! Let's do this!''

Jack's minute patience wore out quickly, but before he could move, Kimiko ascended upon him.

''Wudai Mars Fire!''

As soon as Spicer heard the young girl's voice, he jerked sharply to the side to avoid the blaze, which only missed him by a few inches. While still hidden behind the fire, he made his own move. Flipping behind Kimiko and landing neatly on one hand with his legs bent in the air, Jack smirked as she looked blankly in front of her, confused as to where he was, then turned around to look behind her with a jerk.

''Looking for me?''

He chided her, and with a smooth sweeping motion, brought his foot against her side, sending her against the dirt a few feet away with a heavy thud.

Righting himself, the Goth looked at Omi smugly, arms folding over his chest.

''Next.''

''You will not win, Jack Spicer! You are coming to be sideways!''

As always Omi's words made Jack's face take on an expression of confusion and he put a finger to his mouth to think.

''Uh. . ..You mean ''I'm going down?'' And in your dreams, cheese ball! Face it, your out matched.''

Before either could speak again, an angry yell rang out from behind Spicer, amazingly Kimiko had recovered enough to get to her feet and rush at Jack again, thanks to the time bought by Omi's sentence butchering.

Suddenly, the albino was in trouble. Kimiko was rushing toward him from behind and Omi was charging at him from the front. A look of worry crossed Jack's features, then faded and he smirked as Kimiko announced her ''Judolette Flip Fire!''

That move would be the mistake that took her out of the battle. Flipping onto his hands, Jack pushed himself off the ground and into a neat little ball, catching Kimiko in midair by her wrists then spun with her in his grasp, bringing her crashing down into Omi and knocking both monks to the ground.

The blow was enough to knock the young lady unconscious. Spicer was just about to claim his victory when a muffled whimper broke his train of thought and he looked over his shoulder to where Rai laid, too injured to get up and the only one of the four who was even awake.

Walking with a little strut to where the Brazilian laid, Spicer loomed over him for a moment, then buckled onto his knees, sitting at the bottom of Raimundo's back, hand on his head, roughly pressing him to the ground, which brought another painful whimper out of the injured man.

''How do you like me now, tough guy?'' Jack sneered down at him.

''G-g-get off me.''

It was a voice struggling to speak, but the weakness didn't make Spicer find sympathy for his foe. Rai had humiliated him, so why not return the favor?

''Not until I hear you say ''I'm a girl.''

Rai coughed, wincing at the pain in his ribs from the movement but he was as strong headed as ever.

''Fine. Your a girl.''

''Wrong answer.'' Jack retorted but in a comically cheerful voice, shoving Rai's face into the dirt, rubbing the man's face into the ground a few times and leaving him coughing up dirt before he finally let go.

''Say it right.''

''I'm a girl''. It was said slowly; hesitant and so quietly it was barely a whisper.

Getting up off Raimundo, Spicer jerked him off the ground by his shirt collar.

''Louder.''

Rai glared at Jack, one eye shut from the pain wracking his body, his hands weakly grasping at Jack's single one that held his shirt.

''I'm a girl, ok?''

It was shouted as loudly as Rai's battered body would currently allow.

Humiliated and hurt, the monk could do nothing but dangle like a rag doll in Spicer's grasp as Jack turned his attention elsewhere.

''Oh, Man! Tell me one of you guys got that.''

One of the robots nearest to it's master pressed a button on it's chest plate, and high pitched voices were heard as a tape rewound, then repeated the Brazilian's sentence over.

Laughing to himself, Jack fully enjoyed the moment. After all, it wasn't every day that he was dominant over anyone else and so this all had to be savored.

''Are you going to let me go or what?''

Jack turned his attention back to Rai, the young man's sentence making him feel even more cocky. For one he, Jack Spicer was holding all the cards.

''Sure, right after your unconscious like all your loser friends.''

Spicer was good to his word, carrying out the threat, he raised back his head a little and slammed it forward, head butting Raimundo so hard it knocked the guy out of Spicer's grasp and back against the dirt, out cold.

Standing proudly in the middle of the fallen warriors, Jack walked over to the least injured and largest of them, just to be sure he wasn't going to recover soon.

Clay, had only taken an elbow to the chin from Spicer. But the simple hit to the chin had ironically sent him falling back against a rock jotting out of the ground, and the heavy hit to the head had put him out of the game, just like his friends.

Three of the monks had no fight left in them, but the 4th and their leader, was doing his best not to be beaten. Forcing himself to his feet, Omi was determined to make Jack work hard for his win.

The shortest monk looked over his fallen friends, then to Spicer.

''You can not triumph over the forces of good so easily, Jack Spicer. Prepare yourself for a most humiliating defeat!''

It came down to Jack and Omi. In truth, Spicer was equally matched if not out matched by the monk's martial arts skills, even with the Wu he possessed. But he had something in his favor that Omi did not, and that was jealousy.

Bitter, angry jealousy over all the times Chase had taught Omi new moves, had spent time with, had fought along side of, and had admired the monk when each time it should have and could have been HIM getting Chase's attention if Omi hadn't been in the picture.

Clenching his teeth, Jack stared though Omi, trying to convenience himself that he could defeat the Xiaolin warrior and show Chase once and for all that he was more deserving of Young's time than Omi was.

Everything in Jack's fantasy future was ridding on him being victorious over the last monk standing and he wasn't going to be beaten. He couldn't afford to lose this fight.

--

--

''Come over here so I can knock you out like the rest of your friends.''

''As my friend Clay would say, you are all socks and no cow.''

(The saying here btw is all hat and no cattle. Difficult to screw up but it fits Clay)

Jack looked blankly at Omi for a moment then sighed. ''W. . .what?''

''You heard me, Jack Spicer.''

''Look could we just stop this and fight, already? Your giving me a headache.''

''Yes. For doings sound more important than words.''

Jack sighed, running a hand over his face in frustration.

''Actions speak louder than words''; can't you get at least one right!?

''Agreed, Jack. You have heard my words, now feel my actions!!''

With that, the battle between them finally began. Omi made the first move, fists jabbing at Jack who caught each punch in a block until the two broke up and Spicer tried to punch the shorter man in the face but missed. Even with the Wu, Omi was fast and hard to keep up with.

Punches were blocked, kicks were dodged, and it went on that way for quite awhile, until both men were exhausted and had to stop to get their breaths.

But the pause was only momentary and soon they were fighting again. Now and then one would get lucky, and a strike would meet it's mark. Late into the battle, both Omi and Jack both had several bruises and scrapes but neither would stop and the fight only escalated in its violence.

''Jack Spicer, I am uncertain as how you managed to obtain the Fancy Feet Shen-Gong-Wu, but demand that you return them, right away!''

Either Omi was the only one of the four monks who had noticed Spicer's new footwear, or the others hadn't had time in the heat of the fight to mention Jack's thievery.

''Make me!''

Spicer managed to pull the same trick on Omi that he'd pulled on Kimiko, kicking up a blanket of the dry soil, he jotted behind the monk and landed a hard kick to the side of his face. It was going in Jack's favor, until the pale man saw Omi pull something from his robe.

''Shimo Staff!''

The silvery staff extended to it's full size, with a heavy thicker tip on each end. Jack could do little as Omi charged at him with the staff, swinging it at him relentlessly, except try to dodge the weapon that was brushing by his body and face.

Being in the clearing wasn't the greatest place for such a battle, with nothing on the ground but loose, jagged rocks and dirt, footing was difficult and backing up while trying to avoid the staff, Jack finally made a mistake. His right boot tried to brace against a rock that shifted with his weight, making him slide forward. It was a minor error, only moving slightly, but it was enough to get him hurt.

The staff's tip cracked roughly against Spicer's nose, and he was knocked several feet off the ground and onto his stomach where he laid out cold with one arm half hiding his face.

It took Jack several minutes to wake up, and all he could hear was a faint buzzing sound in his ears from the impact of the hit. His nose hurt and was badly bleeding and he was off balance and struggling to move.

''Ahhh. . .. . .. . .owwwww. . ..my nose! OWWW That HURTS!! whimper Mommy, make it stop.''

Both hands slipped over Jack's bloody nose and he curled into a fetal position on the ground, eyes welling up with tears. Incredibly, Spicer's nose wasn't broken, but you would have never guessed that from the sheer amount of hot searing pain shooting through his face right now.

''I have defeated you, Jack Spicer. I have taken your pants down!''

''That's not fair! I-I wasn't armed! A-and I really hope you mean ''beat my pants off''. Jack continued to cry but sat up weakly, eyes opening he watched Omi put the staff, now in it's small size back into his robe then looked over at Chase who was staring at him, as if expecting him to do something.

Spicer, even at that distance could see the delighted countenance of Wuya as she stood beside Young. It couldn't end this way, he had fought too hard, came too far.

Hands moving away from his nose, Jack tried to stand up but fell back on his behind, hands against the ground he watched as blood from his nose dripped into the dirt.

There had to be something he could do.

Then it hit him. Less than two feet from where he laid were the rest of the Monk's Wu. And two of them could help him win this fight.

As Omi went to check on Rai, back to Spicer, Jack forced himself wearily off the ground and though still dizzy, he quietly made his way to where the Wu laid and picked up the two he had in mind to help him.

One was slid over his arm, the other in his free hand. The Monk turned to face his opponent yet again; but he wasn't fast enough to act. Jack's mouth was faster than Omi's body.

''Golden Finger!''

In a flash of white light, Omi was frozen on the spot, in mid-air, caught in the midst of what would have been an attack on Spicer. Now frozen, the Golden Finger was accompanied with another Wu, now in Jack's possession.

''Ruby of Ramses!''

The light around Omi turned red and Spicer then gained control of the monk's movements. Moving the ruby, Jack sent his strongest foe crashing into the ground, and into the rocky inclines around them until his arms got tired, then while Omi was still frozen, Spicer approached him and with a final kick to the back, he sent the Xiaolin warrior crashing face first into the incline.

The wave of violence had taken its toll on the monk, and Omi was finally to his limits. Knocked out, exhausted and injured, he was unable to fight, leaving Jack in triumph as he collected the rest of their Wu for himself, huddled in his arms yet again. ''Whoo!! I actually WON. I'm the GREATEST! I'M the BOMB! I'M TH- Owwwww. . ..my face!'' The effects of the fight were taking a hold over Spicer as well and he slipped down onto one knee, nose still bleeding and winded as he tried to recover enough to leave.

--

His dreams of leaving the battle field would be short lived. Spicer managed to finally push himself up onto his feet again, legs heavy and his whole body trembling from over exertion, but he was stopped short by a thickly condescending female voice.

''Jack-bo-''

Jack had began his command to his robots to carry him home, but it was interrupted by Wuya.

''Aren't you forgetting someone?''

Her tone was smooth and calm, but that didn't soften the mean look Spicer gave her in return, not wanting to even face his former evil side kick, the sight of her repulsed him.

''No, I don't think so.''

''Aren't you even going to try to fight ME, Jack? Please do. A good laugh is hard to come by these days and I could use those Wu.''

Turning around to face Wuya, Jack met another confliction. Leave victorious with the Wu, or fight his ex-friend and risk losing.

''I don't have time for this.''

He sneered and brushed her off, taking a limp backwards.

''I suppose it would be in your best interest to run away like the sniveling coward you are.''

''Do you really think you can beat me? They couldn't.''

Spicer thumb gestured toward the fallen Monks and tried to stand proudly.

''It would be like taking candy from a baby, Jack. A stupid, pathetic baby without his mommy around to protect him.''

''Why is everyone picking on my mommy!?'', the young Goth's voice took on a sad pitch, bottom lip quivering for a moment, then his sadness turned into anger. ''You can't beat me! Not today, you old hag!''

''Is that a challenge?'' Wuya's voice took on a threatening tone.

''You want some of this?'' Spicer pointed toward himself, trying to sound and appear strong despite being hurt and as weak as a kitten.

''No, Jack and neither does anyone else on the planet.''

''Yeah, that's right! You'd better n-'' Mistaking the snide remark as a compliment, it took Jack a moment to realize what Wuya had been implying. ''Hey! That was a low blow''

''Yes and the only 'low blow' that you'll ever receive.''

''Y-Yo-You shouldn't talk about other people's appearances. Have YOU looked in a mirror lately!? Mrs. Crows feet. Oh and news flash Wuya, no one wants to see a dress that short on someone older than my grandma!''

Snarling at Jack, who was directly in front of her by now, Wuya raised a hand and brought it down against young Spicer's cheek, her nails making four thin, jagged cuts down his face.

It forced the boy genius to recoil in pain and cup a hand over his wound.

''That will teach you to watch your mouth, you worthless boy''.

Jack's head lifted to Wuya, eyes clouded in tears from the pain and blood leaking from around his fingers out of the cuts on his cheek.

''You bitch!''

The wording could have been tough and angry but it wasn't, it was spoken with a whimper, and had hurt more than Spicer's face. The knowledge that his old friend, who had often chided him for being a coward and not defending himself, had just hurt him for doing just that, it had also gravely hurt his feelings.

''Mind your tongue, you little puke.''

''I was. . .I was just doing what you always TOLD me to do!''

Wuya looked at Jack, the thin boy slumped over, his nose bloody and swollen, one cheek littered in cuts and his small hand over the wounds, looking up at her with a pitiful puppy dog expression and she smirked coldly in comply.

''Aw, how sweet. You're trying to win me back by acting brave.''

''I don't want you back!! I didn't do this for you. I. . .I hate you!''

Jack's voice quivered, he was obviously speaking only out of anger and frustration.

''The feeling is mutual, Spicer.''

Again the genius winced, about to say something more, when he heard a groan ring out from behind him. One of the monks was just expressing his pain in his unconscious state, but Spicer turned to look anyway, ever paranoid, he had to be sure no one had recovered and was about to attack him.

Wuya took advantage of this, seeing Jack's head turned, she raised a hand; this time one balled into a tight fist that was aimed at the back of the albino's head.

But the contact never came, just a soft fwap. Turning back around, Spicer's eyes rested on Chase Young, whose hand was tightly clamped around Wuya's wrist.

It was apparent that Young had just saved him from being struck.

''What are you doing? I could have easily d-''

''Struck him from behind while he wasn't looking?''

Wuya didn't respond.

''When you fight along side me, you will fight with honor. Is that understood?''

She gave Jack a mean look but dared not challenge Chase's decision.

''Yes.''

''Good.''

Chase let go of Wuya's arm, not taking his fixed gaze on her until she put the hand back to her side.

''Thanks, I owe you one, buddy!''

The hurt, dismal Spicer suddenly turned very happy and over zealous.

''Man, I don't know how Chase puts up with you!'' He snapped at Wuya, adding it quickly before Young had the chance to inform him that they weren't buddies.

The woman looked at Jack and at her former friend's personality change from Chase's simple actions and she decided that if she couldn't harm Spicer physically, she would attack his heart instead.

''Oh, Jack, Chase doesn't have to ''put up'' with me. Unlike you, he fully enjoys MY company because I give him things that you never could.''

The goth's eye twitched as he watched Wuya slide her hand onto Chase's shoulder amour, then around his shoulders completely, her other hand tracing up his chest plate and tracing a small circle against it's center.

''Oh yeah!? The only thing you could give Chase that I couldn't is herpes, or the clap!''

''Such a believable accusation coming from a virgin.''

Spicer's face flushed and he struggled to weasel his way out of the awkward moment Wuya had just put him in.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to form words.

''Hey! I'm not. . ..I've done it lots of times! I'm an expert, baby. I did it before I got here!''

Wuya snickered as Jack proudly puffed out his skinny chest.

''Oh, Is THAT why you were limping?''

''At least I'm not a tramp!''

''You couldn't be one if you wanted, Jack. No one would touch you.''

''Like anyone would want to touch a dusty, smelly old ghost!''

Wuya smiled, the remark not phasing her. She looked at Chase, the arm around his shoulder sliding around him and cupping on his chest with the other.

''You'd be surprised who would beg for the honor of touching me, Jack. . ..and who does so on a regular basis.''

The weight of what Wuya was implying was too much for Spicer, and in a jealous rage, he jerked her away from Chase and landed a single punch to his old friend, hitting her square in the mouth.

''Stop touching him, you hussy. He's MINE!!''

On the ground, lip bloody, Wuya looked up at Jack with her eyes wide. Everyone had rumored that Spicer had a thing for Chase, but it was done and said mostly for an on going joke both for a laugh and to annoy Jack. To hear it confirmed, stunned her and surprised even Young.

Immediately, the pale goth realized what he had just said was a grave mistake. Looking from Wuya to Chase, both had a very ''WTF'' expression but no one spoke, no one moved, the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

Jack could feel his heart beat throbbing in his throat, his face nearly as red as his hair. Spicer was frozen, arm still extended from the punch to Wuya, he finally lowered the arm and stood wide eyed, staring at Chase in disbelief of what he had just admitted to.

''Pardon?''

It was Chase's calm tone that finally broke the silence. But Jack dared not speak.

''Did you just say I'm yours, Spicer?''

The albino's body began to tremble from head to toe, Jack just wanted to disappear. Unfortunately the Shroud of Shadows wasn't among the Wu he had with him at the moment.

''Answer me.''

Spicer couldn't obey Young's command, his voice had left him from the fear.

He could do nothing but shake like a leaf, and when his voice did return, he had no idea what to say that would allow him to see tomorrow.

''I. . ..It was. . .a joke! Pretty good. . .don't you think?''

Jack forced a weak laugh but Chase wasn't amused. When Wuya finally got to her feet again, she wasted not time in trying to tease Spicer about his remark.

''This would explain a lot, Jack. . .In fact it only sho-''

She was cut off, Chase's arm extended quickly in front of her.

''Silence.''

His voice was strong and demanding and she quickly obeyed him, despite it being very tempting.

''Leave, Wuya. I need to speak with Spicer. . .. privately.''

Jack's eyes widened and he cowered down against the ground on his knees, the Wu tumbling out of his arm and falling beside him.

Thinking Spicer was about to be torn apart, Wuya smiled at the terrorified youth and gave him a mocking little wave goodbye before she left them.

''Wuya, d-don't go. You can stay. . ..we can reminiscence about good times! I'll make popcorn!. . .I. . .I'll give you the Wu!! Anything!! Don't leave me!''

She wasn't listening. Chase watched her leave, then his gaze locked on Jack.

Scrambling to his feet, Spicer's hands went in front of him defensively.

''Um. . .Chase?. . .Your evilness, sir? I would like nothing more than sitting down and having a nice long chat with you but I have to be going now, I. . .I left the oven on at home.''

Then in what seemed like only a split second, Chase's hand was tightly gripping Jack's shirt front. ''Your not going anywhere, Jack.''

Young's continence didn't soften in the least, not even when Spicer began to hyperventilate and have a panic attack.

''I am not property to be owned at will.''

''Yes, sir! I. . .I mean NO. . .No, sir. Of course not! Oh supreme, evil master. . .sir!''

Jack was dropped roughly to the ground where the stayed on all fours, hugging Chase around his ankles and began to beg for mercy.

''Please, Don't hurt me! I'm already bloody and in pain.''

''Hurt? I should destroy you for such insolence.''

A high pitched scream came from Jack's tired throat.

''Slowly.''

Chased added this point in just to scare Spicer more, and it worked. Another scream pierced the air and the pleading continued.

''Don't kill me!! I'm too young and full of life!''

''Your certainly full of something, Spicer.''

The young albino began to sob, fearing death. Would it really end this way? Dying in the middle of a dirt clearing and by the hands of Chase Young?

''Please don't kill me! I- Owwwww the tears are burning my owies.''

Salty tears in open wounds were never pleasant, but Jack had far worse things to worry about. His begging fell upon deaf ears, the heavy crying and hands held in a pitiful prayer like stance while Jack was on his knees in submission hardly seemed to make up for the insult Chase had taken.

Again Jack was held by his shirt, this time completely off the ground.

''Enough! I'm about to teach you what true pain is.''

A shrill, girly scream pierced the air again, this time struggling mid-way through as Jack's voice nearly gave out.

''Chase, PLEASE! I meant it as a compliment.''

Again Spicer was dropped to the ground, with Young looking down on him with an eyebrow slightly raised in suspicion.

''A compliment?''

Jack nodded.

''Explain yourself, Spicer, while you still can.''

''I guess I was a little jealous.''

''That Wuya is teamed up with me and you are not?''

The boy genius's index finger traced a circle on the ground, then his hands met at the finger tips, tapping together nervously.

''No. Ok, Yes. . .but that's not the only reason.''

''Then what IS the reason?''

Hesitation, Jack was looking for a way out and found it in the form of Dojo as the dragon made his appearance to retrieve the fallen worriers. Chase's gaze shifted away from Jack only for a moment, but it was enough for Spicer to grab the golden finger and work it onto his arm.

''Golden Finger!''

The young man had barely gotten the sentence out in time. Young was frozen so close to Spicer, he could feel the other man's heat against his bare arms. Chase had almost had him again, hand outstretched and fingers brushing over the goth's throat.

Falling backwards away from Chase, Spicer scrambled to his feet, and hastily gathered the rest of the Wu, then limped over to his waiting Jack-bots.

One of the Wu cradled in Jack's arms were the tiger claws, and the boy genius's only hope of escaping in one piece.

''Golden Tiger Claws!''

The slash was made, and the escape route opened but Spicer hesitated. Standing there battered and bloody, he looked upon the frozen form of Chase Young, and he took on a saddened expression.

Shuffling through the pockets on his jeans, he pulled out a pen and some scrap paper, there so he could jot down measurements and other reminders while he built new bots and he scribbled down something then ignoring Dojo's questions of ''Hey what happened here?''

He flipped the note at Chase's feet and followed through the portal in front of his Jack-Bots just as the Golden Finger's freeze wore off.

''Spicer!''

Young's angry voice was the last thing Jack heard before he was returned to his lab. Back on the battle ground, as the Monks atop Dojo flew off into the distance to recover from their fight; Chase had found the young man's note and flipped it open with his thumb. It read simply:

''Please don't kill me.

Love, Jack.''

The note was crumpled up in Young's hand and thrown aside. A bit of his anger subsided as one of his jungle cats approached and nuzzled beneath his hand, the others standing proudly around their master.

Scratching the tiger's ears for a moment, Chase's eyes closed, forcing himself to relax. ''No reason to dwell on unpleasantries. The solution is a simple one. I think I'll pay a little visit to Spicer's home later this evening so we can sort this out. . ..''

Looking down at his tiger, the animal's dark pupils reflected the image of Chase as he raised a hand and curled it into a tight fist. ''He will give me the answer I seek, even if I have to get it out of him by force.''

--

With a dull ffbbzztt sound, the portal opened in Jack Spicer's lab, or rather a few feet in midair, and he fell out of it with a heavy thunk, landing on the floor with two of his robots on top of him and the Wu scattering around the room.

''Get off, me!!''

The robots slowly complied, hovering behind Jack as the battered boy genius sat up onto his knees and weakly dusted himself off.

''Pick up this Wu! Look what I had to go through to get it and you just throw it on the floor like yesterday's garbage!''

''But, Sir. . .you were in fact the one who dropped the Wu.''

''Liars!! J-Just pick them up already!''

The few robots moved past Spicer to do as they were told but not before the one who had speaking to it's master previously, uttered a final ''Bitch'' in retort.

Jack opened his mouth, about to yell at the Jack-Bot when one of his more faithful creations interrupted.

''Jack! You look wonderful.''

Spicer looked at the Yes-Bot with an annoyed glare.

''NO I don't!''

''Nonsense, sir. You always look wonderful.''

Jack's eye twitched.

''Does my master feel as wonderful as he looks?''

''No, I don't feel wonderful!! I feel like crap. I'm hurt in places I don't even like to think about.''

The shouting never weakened the Yes-Bot's overly happy persona.

''Awww, what happened to you, champ?''

''I. . .I got beaten up.''

The robot patted Spicer on the head like a puppy.

''That's ok, don't let it bother you. You'll get them next time for sure! There's no shame in losing occasionally.''

''Occasionally?''

The Jack-Bots couldn't resist.

''Shut up!'' Jack snarled at his usual robots, then turned back to the other.

''And I didn't lose! I won.''

''Of COURSE you did, sir.''

''I DID!!''

''. . . . . .''

''I DID win! I did, I DID, I DID!! I order you to believe me!!''

''Really?''

''YES!!''

''Then a celebration is in order! Congratulations, Sir. I KNEW you could do it. NO problem. You're the greatest.''

Finally buying Jack's story, The Yes-Bot sent out a nice burst of confetti and as it littered down, he shot out a congratulatory cake from his chest plate.

''I don't really feel like ha-''

Spicer's sentence was cut short by a party favor being stuffed into his mouth. Eyes closing midway in an annoyed fashion, the albino gave in enough to blow into it, sending the curled up end unraveling with a comical sound effect, then he jerked it from his mouth and threw it gruffly against the floor.

''I'm NOT in the mood for a party right now, Yes-Bot!''

''But we have to celebrate how amazing you are.''

A blue and yellow spotted party hat was forced onto Jack's head by the robot, making Spicer fall backwards onto his behind with a whump.

''Hey, didn't you hear what I said!? Get this thing off me!''

Tugging on it, Jack tried to yank it off his head but the little rubbery cord under his chin only caused the hat to come crashing back down and beam him between the eyes.

''Aghh!!''

The touch to his face caused a chain reaction of pain and Jack fell back fully against the floor with first a whimper then a grumble of anger and he jerked the hat off himself and threw it at the Yes-Bot, missing it by a large margin.

''Would you like for me to retrieve your hat so you can try to hit me again, Sir?''

''No. Stop hurting me and do something useful!''

''How may I serve you?''

''You could start by helping me up.''

The Yes-Bot grabbed Jack by the arm and yanked him up onto his feet, gaining a soft screaming yelp from his master.

''Not so rough!! There isn't one spot on my entire body right now that isn't throbbing in agonizing pain!''

''Sorry about that, sport. I just didn't know you were in any pain because you're so manly and tough that you aren't showing it in the least.''

''Yeah, well. . . .I still need you to doctor my owies. I'm hurt.''

Whining until he looked as if he might cry, Spicer wasn't consoled much by the robot scooping him up and carrying him to one of the free tables in the lab and sat him down.

''I'll fix you up as good as new, Jack! I'll make those nasty cuts and scrapes stop hurting you.''

Jack sniffled.

''Hurry up.''

A first aide kit jotted out of the Yes-Bot's chest and was sat on the table beside Spicer.

''Man, what all do you have in that there anyway?''

''Everything I need to serve my master and make him happy.''

''Somehow I doubt that.''

''Aw, does someone miss Chase?''

''No! . . .Stop making me gay!''

''I apologize. Now let's take a look at those wounds. Hmmm. . . .hm. . .I don't think anything's broken.''

''So it's just my spirit, then?''

Jack muttered too quietly for the robot to even hear him.

His saddened look became more worried as he watched the Yes-Bot pull a can from the metal box and begin to shake it.

''This won't hurt. . .right? Because you know I'm not good with pain.''

The lid of the can was plucked off with a pop.

''Oh Jack, Your GREAT with pain!''

''No I'm not, don't hurt me!!''.

The boy's arms went up in defense, but the Yes-Bot gently tried to coax Spicer to relax.

''It's not too bad, Jack. I promise. It might sting a little, but it will keep the infection away! And it will help to keep you from getting some nasty scars. You wouldn't want scars on your face for everyone to see, would you?''

''No. . .Just. . .be gentle.''

The can was raised, and aimed at the cuts Wuya had put on Spicer's cheek then sprayed.

''Hey that wasn't so b-''

Jack's eyes widened and he screamed.

''AGHHHHHHH!! IT BURNS!! IT BURNS ALOT!!''

''It shouldn't be all that bad.''

''IT'S BAD, IT'S BAD!! Make the burning STOP!!''

Pinning Jack against the table with one hand, The Yes-Bot retracted it's free hand, sending out a portable type fan and held it close to Spicer's face.

The goth struggled for a moment, then gave a sigh of relief.

''The worst part is over now, Jack and you went through it like a trooper.''

''Shut up and fix my face!''

''Right away!''

Bandages. . .so many bandages. . .gauze and tape. Half of Jack's face was covered in the said materials to cover Wuya's cuts, and another bandage braced the bridge of Jack's nose horizontally.

''Aren't you done yet?'' He snapped finally, frowning as the Yes-Bot pulled him up into a sitting position.

''All done, Sir. And boy do you look great. Better than ever!''

''Really? Let me see.''

Reaching into it's chest plate and into an endless void of supplies, the robot handed Jack a mirror.

The albino's happy smile faded when he looked as his reflection.

''I look like a mummy.''

''Don't be silly, Jack. The bandages make you look rough and rugged.''

''You think so?''

''Of course I do.''

''Do. . . .Do they make me look hot?''

''Absolutely! You look very sexy.''

Spicer smiled brightly, sitting up straight and proud.

''Ain't it the truth.''

''Yes! The absolute truth.''

Jack waved a hand at the robot, grinning shyly.

''Aw, go on.''

The robot grew quiet.

''No really. . .go on. Tell me more.''

Spicer urged him on. After the tough day he'd had, what with physical injuries and stabs to his pride, not to mention the fear that Chase Young was going to annihilate him,it felt nice to hear some compliments.

''You've had a hard day, buddy. Why don't you lean up against me while I give you those compliments?''

''Um. . . .Ok. . .Sure. . .Why not.''

Leaning against the Yes-Bot, Jack closed his eyes, half asleep as he listened to it try to rebuild his deflated ego.

''I wish I could have seen you out there today, Jack. You must have been amazing!''

''I was! I beat up everybody. . .except for Chase. I even socked Wuya in the mouth. . . .and I stole more w\Wu from those Xiaolin losers. I even made Rai say he was a girl.''

''Fantastic work as always, Jack! I'm proud to have you as my master. You are the most evil, brilliant mind on the planet.''

Jack let out a contented sigh.

''You're so handsome.''

The boy genius tensed a little as the robot's hand patted him on the back.

''So smart, and witty. A snappy dresser and a wonderful person to be around. The envy of all the other villains.''

The hand went from patting Spicer's back to rubbing over it in a small circle. . . .then it moved to the base of the boy genius's back.

''Hey wait a minute. . .''

Jack's voice went squeaky.

''Not to mention how cute you are!''

A cold metal hand tried to slide past Jack's belt line and Spicer screamed and shoved the robot away.

''Stop trying to molest me!''

''I was only trying to make you feel better.''

''Well it didn't work!''

Getting up and scrambling away from the robot, Jack looked unsettled. ''I have GOT to remember to deactivate that Yes-Bot later. It's starting to freak me out!''

Talking to himself, he moved to the other side of his lab, where his usual Jack-Bots hovered, one picking up the final dropped Wu.

''I'm so sore,'' Jack complained while rubbing the back of his neck. ''Can one of you guys carry me up to bed. . . .please?''

The Jack-Bots were the last to want the job but the over jealous Yes-Bot was there in a flash.

''It would be my pleasure!''

''T-That's what I'm afraid of! Not you. I don't want you anywhere near my bed! J-Jack-bots, one of you take me up to bed.''

The robots turned and looked at one another, then all at once moved a few feet away from Spicer.

''Oh come on! I just need someone to carry me up there, I'm too tired and hurt to tackle stairs.''

The young goth stood there stewing as the robots ignored him, not a single one volunteering to carry Jack to his bed.

Then suddenly Spicer began to rise off the ground and hang in mid-air. His hands pawed at the air like an animal trying to dogie paddle in a pool.

''AIIYEEE!! I'm being abducted! Don't probe me!''

Cowering with his hands over his head, Jack finally realized what was going on.

''. . .S. . ..Surprise-Bot?''

''Yes, Sir. Allow me to transport you upstairs to your bed.''

''Finally! Loyal service. Thank you, Surprise-Bot.''

Jack put emphasis on the robot's name just to spite the Jack-Bots and relaxed back into his carrier's arms. . .until he tried to go through the nearest wall.

The robot was in fact completely invisible and could pass through walls; so could whatever item or person it happened to be holding or touching. However, that was a power that had to be activated at the robot's own will, and it wasn't paying a lot of attention where Jack was involved.

It passed through the wall and before Spicer could do more than yelp in shock, he was slammed into the hard surface and fell backwards against the floor.

Seconds later the Surprise-Bot returned, removing its cloaking device. ''My apologies, Master. Would you like me to try again?''

''No, no! That's ok. Just take these, and keep them with you where they'll be safe.''

Righting himself for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Jack took off the Fancy Feet Wu and handed them to the Surprise-Bot for safe keeping in its chest plate. If the Wu couldn't be seen, they couldn't be stolen in case anyone tried to come after them. But with the Monks out of commission for awhile and Chase making Wuya fight with honor, Jack had little to worry about in the form of thievery, at least for tonight.

''No one wants to carry me upstairs, huh?''

Again, Jack turned to his robots and again, none of them responded.

''Fine. Then I'll just. . .stay down here. . .and you can all keep me company.''

The idea of that seemed to make the Jack-Bots re-think their decision and finally one was shoved forward from the crowd of robots, and it picked the pouty Spicer up and quickly took him upstairs. It dropped him just outside his room's door before retreating back to the lab.

''I should have let the Yes-Bot bring me up here. He might've tried to rape me in my sleep but at least he would have tucked me in and not dropped me in the hallway.''

Jack complained as he got to his feet and pushed open the door to his bedroom, it was surprisingly dark in the room even though it was only mid day outside.

The familiar surroundings were oddly comforting and the glow of his night light in the corner welcoming. Closing the door behind him, Spicer left the main light to the room off and sat down on the bed, lazily kicking off his boots. His mind ran over the day's events as his pants were unzipped and slipped down around his ankles then kicked across the floor.

In his boxers and shirt, and with the cracked goggles still on his head, Jack laid down and nuzzled into his bed, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. The cool pillow felt nice against the unharmed side of his face. Spicer was drained and it didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

--

It didn't take long however, for Spicer to begin having nightmares. Fear induced paranoia brought dreams of the Xiaolian warriors pummeling him in vengeance, and Chase Young ripping him to shreds for his disobedience on the battle field.

Whimpering in his sleep, Jack became restless and flipped onto his back, then back to his side, hugging his pillow.

''N. . .no. . .don't. Please. . .don't hurt me, I'm frail.''

Back on his side and in a fetal position with his pillow over his head, Jack's dreams delved into a more sinister side, with Chase in his reptilian form. It was in slow motion, and all Spicer could see in the end were his cold eyes and the fires that seemed to burn within them and then a blinding rush of fangs.

Waking up with half scream, half gasping sound, Jack looked himself over, patting at his abdomen that had just gotten ripped open in the dream, making sure his insides weren't on the outside.

Broken out in a cold sweat, he shut his eyes briefly and tried to calm down.

''It was just a dream, Jack. Your ok. You're safe. . . .Just a dream.''

Repeating what he was thinking out loud to comfort himself, Spicer finally laid back down against his pillows, staring at the ceiling. It was nearly impossible to fall asleep again after a dream like that but his body was still begging for rest.

Thwnk

The sound had Jack back into a sitting position almost instantly, fear was consuming the boy genius so badly, Jack would have sworn he could taste his own heart beat. (delicious.)

Looking around franticly he saw the room prove to be empty but his paranoia wouldn't accept that. His eyes didn't believe what they were or rather weren't seeing.

Tense and afraid, Jack kept the blanket up to his nose level, clenched in his hands and shook all over softly.

Thwwnnkk

The boy screamed but his voice failed him, making it sound more like a frantic yelp.

''W. . .Who's there?''

No answer. Then suddenly Jack's night lite crackled and fizzled out, leaving him in darkness.

Teeth chattering in fear, Spicer could barely make out the form of a person in the dark, a figure moving towards his bed. Turning to face it, he backed up against the wall as far as he could manage.

From their build he knew it was a man, it was too tall to be Kimiko and too thickly built to be Katnappe or Wuya.

''Hey, you can't be here! I'm not allowed to have strange men in my room after dark. My mommy will think all those rumors about me when I was at band camp are true.''

Despite all his shouting and pleading, the figure moved further towards the bed.

''Who is that? . . . .Rai? . . . .Clay? . . . .Master Fung? Anyone but-''

Before he could say the last name, the figure's eyes opened. Two bright red orbs, glowing in the dark foretold the person's identity and Jack finished his sentence with a shriek.

''CHASE!''

''Not happy to see one for once, Spicer?''

A deep, growly voice wafted in the thick air of the room. One that sent chills up Jack's spine, both in fear and excitement. Chase Young was actually in HIS room.

''Of course I am! I'm always glad to see YOU, Chase. . .sir. And in my room, what an honor! Can I get you something? Coffee?. . . .Tea? . . ..m-''

Jack's rambling was silenced when he felt Young approach him, in a mere second it felt as if he had gone from the corner of the room, to an inch from the albino's face.

''. . .Milk?''

Spicer finished his offer, in a high pitched, voice.

''You know why I'm here''

''To make me cry?. . . .Because it's working.''

The sounds of Jack's sniffling could be heard in the darkness.

''Guess again.''

''T. . .To spill my insides?''

''That all depends on you, Jack. If I'm forced to have to tell you the reason for my presence, then perhaps I will.''

The sniffling became sobbing.

''Please don't kill me!! I'm too scared to think!''

A heavy sigh of frustration came from Young.

''We began a conversation earlier as I'm certain you recall. I came here so we could finish it, and we will. -At all costs.''

''Oh. . .that. . .''

You could hear Spicer's nervously swallow, a lump in his throat threatening to cut off his oxygen.

''Yes. That. But first, I feel it's only fair to warn you; if you ever run from me again, Spicer. . . .it will be your last.''

''Got it. It will never happen again, your evilness. Never, ever. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to. . .um. . .Ok bad example! But you have my word as an evil villain.''

''You word is worthless. But for your sake, you had better not forget that promise.''

Silence, A\aside from Jack's heavy breathing.

''I'm waiting; and I don't like to be kept waiting.''

''. . .For what?''

''For an answer to the question I asked you earlier, you worm.''

Chase's voice became angrier and Jack in turn grew more afraid.

''I'd like to answer it, but I can't.''

''Why not?''

''Because I'm too scared to remember what the question is.''

''Then I will remind you one more time, Spicer. But listen closely, because the next time I have to ask you this question, I will be doing so after I've broken something yours.''

With a growl of annoyance, Chase softly punched the wall beside Jack's head to help in getting his point across.

''I'll listen! I'll memorize every word''

''I thought you might. Now then, earlier today while you were bickering with Wuya you had the mistake of calling me yours. Then you told me I should take this offensive and rather repulsive remark as a compliment. Explain yourself.''

Jack hesitated, how could he tell Chase the real reason for his jealousy? Most importantly, if he did, would he live to see tomorrow?

''I won't ask you again. Answer me, insect!''

Whimpering, and Jack tried to find a way out but with all of his Wu in his lab he knew it was hopeless. There would be no running from Chase this time.

''I. . .''

Suddenly the door to his room opened, revealing the Yes-Bot with a tray in it's hands.

''Would you like some pudding, Champ?''

Jack looked at Chase, the lighting faint from what was coming into the room from the hallway, and he grinned.

''Not now, Yes-Bot.'' He said this through clenched teeth, trying to coax the robot to leave before it was destroyed.

And incredibly, the Yes-Bot did leave, and also left the door open slightly. In the midst of the intrusion, Jack had managed to slink down on the bed, Chase standing over him and glaring at him with an expectant look on his face.

''Wow. . .Robots. It's so hard to make good help these days. You know, I forgot all about whatever we were talking about.''

''You have five seconds to answer my question, Jack.''

''But I can't.''

''4''

''Chase please, you don't understand!''

''3''

''If I tell you. . ..''

''2''

''You're going to k- Can we take a time out? I think I'm getting a nose bleed''.

''1''

Jack's eyes went wide with cowardice.

''I'm afraid of what you'll do to me when I tell you.''

''You should be more afraid of what I'm going to do to you if you DON'T tell me.''

''It's not fair! You're going to hurt me no matter what I do.''

The boy genius cringed as he imagined the pain about to be inflicted upon him despite what decision he made. Crying again, he pulled the blanket up over his head and waited to be hurt. Jack was at Chase's mercy.

The blanket was jerked off of Spicer and off the bed completely and thrown to the floor. It was about then that the Yes-Bot returned, opening the door all the way and illuminating the room, showing off Jack's white boxers that had little pink hearts on them.

Grinning shyly he tried to pull his shirt down over himself. Chase gave Spicer a disgusted look.

''I. . .can explain. . .''

Jack tried to sound sure, though he had no idea how to explain his boxers.

''Don't bother. I have no interest in your dressing habits.''

''So we're cool then, C-Y?''

Chase's anger was mounting, and Jack was pressing his luck. Avoiding the topic was going to get Spicer hurt, very badly.

Leaning over the bed, Chase put his weight on his knees, both hands on the front of Jack's shirt. He was on top of Spicer, the only contact was from his hands, but the fact remained that he was on top of the albino, and in bed with him.

''Do you have any idea of the things I'm going to do to you if you refuse to answer my question just once more?''

Jack looked up at Chase, despite his fear, he had a big goofy grin on his face, eyes half lidded and a thin line of blood running from his nose.

''. . . .You'll. . ..take advantage of me sexually?''

Young's reaction to that remark was priceless. Eyebrows raised and mouth open slightly, he looked horrified that Jack would even suggest such a thing. Yet despite all his cool, suave, collected moments, in this one even he couldn't keep faint blush off his face.

''I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that, Spicer, but only because I don't want to kill you until after you've answered my question.''

''Great, because with my parents out of town on a cruise, and with my communication watch broken, I wouldn't be able to call my Jack-Bots for help, and no one would be here to help me. . ..a. . .and the Yes-Bot would probably just take pictures.''

The hinting was apparent. Jack's eyes shifted side to side and he smiled up at Chase.

''Yep. I'm completely helpless, alright. It's a good thing you don't want to take advantage of me right now. Because it would be so easy to do. . . .and no one would ever find out. . .''

Chase opened his mouth to likely give a nasty retort but before he could speak, the Yes-Bot interrupted again.

''If you don't want pudding, how about some cocoa?''

''Not a good time.''

Spicer waved his arms and shook his head, trying to get his robot to leave them alone. About to be killed or not, Jack couldn't deny that he was enjoying this attention from his hero, not to mention their current positions.

''Some warm milk?''

''Yes-Bot! Get o-''

''Popsicle?''

Jack looked up at Chase as the robot extended a Popsicle towards him and blushed as Young put a hand over his face in frustration.

''Yes-Bot would you GET OUT OF HERE!?''

''Yes, Sir! Right away.''

It turned to leave, and suddenly the flash of a camera rang out several times.

''See. . . .I told you, he would take pictures.''

Spicer shrugged innocently when the robot left, again leaving the door open.

But it seemed like the time for talk was over, for shortly after the robot left, a loud strained scream erupted from the house. One that belonged to Jack Spicer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's shrill scream combined with a loud splintering thud. Eyes clamped shut and trembling in fear, Spicer was afraid to face whatever damage Chase had just done.

''A-Am I dead?''

''Not YET, but you WILL be if you don't answer me soon.''

Swallowing hard, Jack finally cracked his eyes open only to have them swell in awe at a huge hole in his headboard, inches away from him and with Chase's fist still through it.

This brought a fearful squeal out of the boy genius who slunk further against the bed and tried to weasel his way out of the situation by being overly polite.

''Wow, thanks. I always wanted a porthole in my bed!''

However, Young had run out of patience. Grabbing Jack's shirt collar, Chase jerked the skinny albino off the mattress and slammed him roughly against the headboard.

''The next gaping hole will be the one I put through that empty head of yours, Spicer.''

Jack whimpered, he was hopelessly trapped and at Chase Young's mercy. There was no one home to help him and he Young could easily go through his usual Jack-Bots as if they were toys. With only one surprise-bot in production; he couldn't risk it being destroyed, and his only Wu were being safely held inside his surprise-bot in the lab.

Jack had only two choices, he would have to either answer or refuse and either way, Jack feared he was going to die in his bed that night.

''P. . .please! I'll do anything you want, just don't hit me!"

Chase only looked more angry at Jack's failure to answer his question. A tight fist was raised and in a flash of fear and adrenaline; the goth shut his eyes and spilled his secret to the man he admired.

''I love you!''

Never before had three words seemed to have such an impact. It was as if they flowed from Spicer's mouth in slow motion and as if the world stopped spinning after the last word was uttered.

When Jack again opened his eyes, a large fist was less than an inch from his nose, frozen there. Chase had a look on his face that was hard to read; partially angry and shocked mixed with a hint of something Spicer couldn't place.

''You WHAT!?''

All at once the silence ended, replaced by Chase's booming voice.

In a panic, and scream of terror, Jack scrambled off the bed; falling onto the floor and scrambled backwards until his back hit the nearest wall. There in the dim light he pressed himself against the hard surface like a stuffed toy in the windshield of a car , eyes wide and locked on Chase Young's form.

The glow of his eyes wasn't seen, Chase was facing away from him, motionless.

''. . .Chase. . .I-''

''SILENCE!''

Jack was quick to obey the command, his body trembling as he awaited the other's response.

Would he be tortured? Killed? Ripped apart?

Spicer's eyes went to the slightly ajar door and he began to debate making a run for it. But he quickly realized, he couldn't escape Young; and after being warned to never run from him again, Jack stayed put regardless of his fear.

With a sharp motion, Chase looked at Jack over his shoulder; eyes glowing in the darkness of the room which made him even more intimidating.

Turning, he approached the scared albino and looked down at him with a flat expression.

It didn't take Spicer long to start pleading for his life, cowering over onto all fours he hugged Chase's left ankle and began to cry.

''Please don't kill me! I'm too young and evil to die!! Let me live and. . .and. . .I'll be your servant! I'll keep your lair neat and tidy. . .I'll wash your clothes. . .I can cook!. . .I'll bathe your cats-anything! Just don't kill me.''

Young's emotionless glare became crossed with annoyance.

''Stop sniveling, worm.''

''Y-yes Sir, Right away your evilness. . .sir.''

Jack sat up obediently, still hunkered against the wall like a beaten dog.

''What you are feeling towards me, is infatuation, Spicer. Nothing more.''

The man had spoken slowly, accenting every word that left his lips as if all the world hung on them.

This only succeeded in boy genius quirking an eyebrow.

''In. . .Infa. . .Infatu. . .what?. . .No, I really love you. A lot!''

''You care for me only because I am the supreme evil''.

''That's not true. Hannibal Bean is evil too and I'm not in love with HIM. Eiicckkk. . .''

Jack made a disgusted face, tongue out and cringed at the idea of being romantic with Roy.

''He's also a talking bean.''

''Hey, Hey. . .what kind of an evil villian do you think I am? I'm not THAT shallow! I don't just love you because you're the prince of darkness. I love you for you.''

''Enough of this foolishness. You will put an end to whatever feelings you have for me NOW.''

Spicer looked up at Chase, face flushed from the subject matter and his bottom lip began to quiver pitifully.

''But. . .I love you.''

''You will end these feelings you have for me, Spicer. Or I will end your life.''

Jack's head lowered in sadness and shame. Being rejected by Chase Young was by far, the most humiliating and painful experience of his life.

''W-why don't you just kill me and get it over with.''

Jerking Jack up off the ground, Chase held him against the wall, face dangerously close to Spicer's own.

''Make no mistake, Spicer. You're nothing to me but a worthless insect and if you refuse to end your feelings for me, I will crush you like one.''

The young goth looked up at Chase with a pitiful expression, then began to cry. It was so moving in fact, that Young's own expression softened for a moment but he simply threw Jack aside; over onto his bed.

''You will do as I say, or the next time we meet; I won't be so easy on you.''

The dominant voice rang out again as Spicer laid in humiliation, face down on the mattress; sobbing and whimpering to himself as Chase turned to leave.

Once outside, Young took a few steps away from the house then shifted his eyes in the direction of Spicer's room without turning his head.

Up in a tree that had been facing Jack's room, Hannibal's YingYang bird flew off into the distance. Chase had been aware of the spy's presence the entire time.

''I do hope that little display was enough to entertain my audience.''

He spoke once more into the night air before leaving Jack's house behind him.

--

While the broken hearted boy genius laid hugging his pillow and crying himself to sleep, Chase Young went back to his lair where he was met by a still furious Wuya.

''Chase, there you are. Where have you been? I was starting to get worried.''

Her tone was falsely polite as it always was when around him and it made Young's blood boil as he walked by her without giving her a passing glance.

''If it had been important for you to know, I would have told you.''

''Of course. How silly of me.''

Wuya shot Chase a mean look as he walked away, approaching his throne where he sat, petting lazily at the head of one of his tigers.

''I saw that.''

Young's voice was stern, making the old witch smile nervously as she approached the throne.

''My apologies. I suppose I'm just still tense from the battle earlier.''

''Yes. I was rather hoping you wouldn't be able to speak for awhile after that punch you took to the mouth from Spicer.''

Wuya glared at Chase, arms folded over her chest.

''Well YOU certainly weren't any help just standing there, watching the entire thing. Not that I need help against anyone as pathetic as Jack.''

''I'd be more careful about who I called pathetic if I were you, Wuya. After all he did defeat you.''

''You could have helped me. . .at least said something in my defense. We ARE partners, aren't we?''

''Yes. Partners. I'm not your mother, although you're old enough to be mine.''

Huffing in anger, Wuya walked behind Chase's throne and ran her hands over his shoulder armor.

''I wish you wouldn't think of me that way. After all, there are quite a number of men who find dating older women to be exciting and erotic.''

''Then I suggest you go and find one of them. Now take your hands off me.''

Frowning, Wuya was determined to win Young's affections if for no other reason than to spite Jack.

Leaning in further, she traced her hands down his chest armor.

''Don't be that way. How long has it been since you've known true pleasure?''

''A little over 400 years. Not that it's any of your buisness.''

Chase sat cooly, sipping from some soup one of his servants had brought while Wuya was ranting on.

''My poor baby! You must be so starved for affection by now. Let me scratch that itch for you. . .''

''No thank you.''

Young's tone was thickly sarcastic and not at all polite as he took another sip of his soup.

However, Wuya was difficult to discourage and she pressed on. Tilting her head, she moved in to kiss Chase's neck, but the instant her lips touched his flesh; Young's free hand had locked around her wrist and yanked her over the throne and onto the floor on her back with a heavy thud.

''I'm not THAT desperate.''

Struggling to regain her breath, Wuya sat up with an angry almost hurt expression and dusted herself off.

''Are you trying to tell me that you felt nothing just now?''

''Oh, I felt something.''

Wuya smiled hopefully until Chase went on with a less appealing remark.

''I felt repulsion, and you ruining my appetite.''

Righting herself, the old witch didn't look very happy about being turned down.

''You aren't half the man I thought you were.''

Turning away from Chase she had barely taken a step when he was in front of her in a blur of motion.

''Funny. You're exactly the type of woman I thought you were.''

Wuya raised a hand to slap Young, but her wrist was quickly caught.

''You've become more of an annoyance than your worth''

With a soft smirk, Chase walked a short distance, hand still firmly gripping Wuya's wrist.

''Chase we can talk this out, can't we?''

Her tone was soft and agreeable, Chase's was not.

''I'll spare you, this time. But if you ever cross me again. . .you won't live to speak about it.''

Young's voice was thickly laced with a threatening growl. He had let go of her wrist momentarily as they neared the entrance.

''Get out.''

''Aren't you at least going to show me to the door?''

''If you wish.''

With that, he again took her wrist and threw her not only out of the cave's mouth but also off the cliff's edge in one clean motion.

''Now that I have one less irritant by my side, maybe I can think in peace.''

As Chase went back to dwell on the day's events, his old sidekick was already plotting her revenge down below his lair.

''One loyal evil cohort, is that so much to ask for?''

Wuya wasn't a good person to be speaking of loyalties, in the past several months she gone through Jack, Katnappe and the latest of them all; Chase Young.

Unbeknownst to her, at that very moment she was being watched by yet another of them, one who had his own devious plots brewing as Wuya stormed away from Young's lair.

The hidden evil followed her from the sky, out of sight until they were safely out of distance from the prince of darkness's domain. It was when Wuya paused to dwell on who she would work with next, that this evil decided tho show itself in the form of a familiar partner.

Standing in a wooded area with her arms folded, she seemed to think things over then snarled and smacked a nearby sappling, snapping it in half.

''Curse that Chase Young! Now what am I going to do? Even Jack isn't pathetic enough to take me back this time. . .at least not this soon anyway.''

''It can be dangerous for a pretty lady to be out all alone at this hour.''

Turning sharply she laid her eyes up on the YingYang bird that was perched on a nearby rock. A small speck lept from the bird and onto her shoulder.

''Hannibal Bean. . .just the evil villian I was looking for.''

Wuya immediately began to suck up to Roy, after all he was about the only villain she hadn't crossed recently and was also the most evil among them.

''Evil partner troubles, Wuya?''

''Oh you know Chase. . .He's just impossible to work with, so bossy and full of himself. Everything's always about HIM. I had no choice but to abandon him to find someone better suited to my needs.''

''He kicked ya to the curb again, huh?''

''Alright, so maybe he did. But that still leaves me free to find a new partner. . .''

As the two spoke, it was obvious that Hannibal had been willing to take Wuya in even before she began to overly hint to join his side. But he let her talk, as not to seem suspicious and then he lept off her shoulder and with the Moby Morpher, grew to his usual large size.

''Let me join you? For old times sake?''

Roy smirked.

''I was hopin' you'd ask me that and now I have some information that I think you'll be fairly interested in my dear.''

Wuya put her hands on her hips and raised a curious eyebrow.

''I'm all ears.''

''Earlier today I sent YinYang to spy on Chase so I'd know what he's been up to . . .he went to Jack's house for a little visit.''

''So?''

''Turns out our boy Jack is not only as girly as everyone thought he was but he has a thing for Chase.''

Wuya laughed.

''Well that does explain a lot. Call me nosy but how did Chase respond?''

''He put on a nice show when he turned the boy down but I have a feelin' he likes Jack a lot more than he's admittin to.''

This made Wuya smirk, she felt less rejected by Young in thinking he wasn't interested in any female and not just her.

''That doesn't surprise me. But I still don't see how this will help us any.''

Hannibal slid an arm around Wuya's shoulders and took on a wide smirk.

''Simple. We're goin' to get rid of Omi AND Chase Young using Jack as bait and you're gonna be the one to pull it all off.''

''Revenge on Chase and Jack? I'm in. Tell me more.''

''Well you know how insecure and whiny Spicer is. . . . .''

''Do I ever.''

Wuya moved her hands up, folding her arms over her chest.

''Our pal Omi is always around Chase. . .helpin' him out, giving him advice, training him. . . . .ya see where I'm going with this?''

''You want me to make Jack jealous. . .of Omi? Even Jack couldn't possibly be that stupid.''

''You give the boy far too much credit, my dear. Now listen, it's perfect. You remind Jack of how many times he's seen the boy with Chase himself and maybe improvise on a few things. Tell him Chase told ya about Jack admitting his feelings and how he can't be with Spicer because of his feelings for the monk.''

Wuya listened to Roy but her countenance went from intent and interested to a look of complete annoyance and impatience.

''I don't have time for high school worthy games, I have Wu to collect and a world to take over.''

''If this plan works, I'll practically be handin' the world to ya on a silver platter. When Jack gets jealous of Omi, he'll seek revenge on him. . .try to get the kid out of the way. He might kill him, or at least put him out of commission for awhile. And if we can get Chase and Jack together. . .we can kidnap Spicer, and use him as bait. Then when Chase comes to rescue the little twit, he'll be walking right into our trap.''

The very idea of this made Wuya happy and her tone went back to it's delighted state.

''With Chase and Omi out of the picture there would be no one to threaten us on either side. We could take over, unopposed.''

''Exactly, And we'd rule together, side by side. But it all depends on how well you build up Jack's jealousy.''

''Oh trust me, if there's one thing I'm best at it's pushing Jack's buttons. I'll make him want to rip the monk apart with his small, bare hands. But what if he wants proof?''

''Then we'll give it to him.''

''How can you possibly do that?''

''Trust me, Wuya. I have ways. You'll go see him come dawn and set the plan into motion. What do ya say, partner?''

Wuya hesitated but only briefly, in her mind she was delighted by the idea of getting pay back on her last partner and Spicer for what he'd done to her in the battle.

I'll teach Chase young not to cross ME. . .And when the high and mighty has fallen; I'll crush HIM. . .personally.

She thought to herself with a grin, then extended a hand to Roy.

''You have yourself a deal,. . . partner.''

The two shook on it and then laughed, their cold bitter laughter echoing through the trees while the unsuspecting future victims of their plot went unaware. . .at least for now.

--

Dawn eventually broke but Jack Spicer was awake way before the sun began streaming through his window. Sleep had proved almost impossible for the heart broken young genius.

Hiding his eyes from the sting of day light, behind his forearm, Spicer tried to ignore his throbbing headache from all the crying he'd done.

Slowly, he forced himself up off the mattress and adjusted his goggles. There wasn't a spot on Jack's body that wasn't sore, bruised or stiff but nothing compared to the pain he was feeling inside at the realization of being rejected by Chase Young.

''Ah--Ahhh owww. . . . .ow. . .owwwwwww. . .''

Whimpering as he moved, Jack was barely able to pull himself into a sitting position on the bed.

Every motion send a new pain coursing through the goths thin body and each time it made Spicer call out.

''Oww my shoulder!''

''My back!''

''Ahhh. . .ow. . .owwwwww my face!!''

Slumping over with his hands over his face, Jack remained there until the most faithful of his robots came to check on him. The Yes-Bot pushed his way into the already half open door.

''Sir?. . .There you are, and how are you this morning?''

Jack turned and looked at his robot, his pupils were dilated nice and big and tears streamed down his cheeks, bottom lip quivering. The poor guy looked pitiful and exhausted.

Immediately rushing to his side, The Yes-Bot offered his master a tissue from his chest plate and it was taken. Jack blew his nose but kept crying before he suddenly broke into a heavy crying fit and hugged him against his robot.

''Hold me, Yes-Bot. Hold me. . .tight.''

The robot obeyed gleefully.

''Awww, what's wrong, master?''

''I. . .I don't want to talk about it. . .''

The robot softly patted Spicer's back before it realized the room was empty aside from the two of them.

''Of course, Jack. Anything you want. . . . . . . .Hey where did Chase go?''

Jack cringed at the mention of Chase's name and began to sob openly, his tears making the robot spark a few times from the moisture. The Yes-Bot wasn't stupid and Young being absent from the room told him that things hadn't gone smoothly between the handsome stranger and his master after he'd left the room.

''I want my mommy!''

Spicer's voice choked as he spoke, the poor young man alone in the house with no one to comfort him aside from machinery.

''Shhh it's ok, champ. You never know, Chase might come around. . .eventually. At least he didn't hurt you.''

''Didn't hurt me!?''

The albino pulled himself away from the cool metal embrace, looking offended.

''He damaged my self esteem, broke my spirit, and. . .sniff and he broke my heart.'' Again Spicer's bottom lip began to quiver but he didn't have time to cry before his Yes-bot had extended several sharp and painful looking instruments towards his face.

''Would you like me to repair it for you, Master?''

A scream again echoed the walls of the house.

''No! No. . .That's ok, Yes-Bot. . .It's impossible to repair anyway. It's. . .sniffles In a million pieces.''

Falling backwards weakly against the bed, Spicer stared up at the ceiling, eyes clouded with tears.

''You know what would make you feel better? A nice warm bath. Let me draw one for you.''

''No. I don't want to do ANYTHING today, I just want to lay here. . .alone. . .''

Pulling the blanket up over his head, Jack prepared for a nice long self pity session only to have the blanket jerked off him again shortly afterward.

''I can't leave you alone all day in bed feeling so bad, now let's go take that bath. We'll have a blast! It will take your mind off things.''

Scooping Jack into his arms, the Yes-Bot hovered down the hallway with it's struggling master.

''Listen to me!! I SAID I don't want to do AN- wait. . .What do you mean WE!?''

Ignoring him, the robot carried Spicer into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

''Y. . .Yes-Bot. . .what are you doing?''

''Giving you a bath, sir. Now let's get those bandages off, I'll put some fresh ones on when your done.''

As the robot began to strip the bandages off Jack's horror stricken face, the boy genius began to get very nervous being locked away with his perverted robot.

''No really. . .I don't need a bath. . .I just need some rest. . .''

''A bath will help those tired muscles rest, master. Now let's get that water running!''

''Wait. . .you can't touch water. . .You'll short circuit and fry us both!''

''Not with the underwater housing skin you built me, I won't.''

Watching as the Yes-Bot pressed a button on it's chest, and a thin transparent skin coated the robot's body; Spicer cursed himself for ever creating such a thing. It was one more example of his own invention coming back to bite him in the ass.

The water was turned on and adjusted while Jack struggled with the door knob trying to escape but his robot had taken the key and again Spicer was faced with no escape.

''Let's get rid of those clothes.''

The albino looked up at his robot fearfully, immediately he began to struggle with the machine.

''Yes-Bot, No! You were programmed to obey, now obey me! Stop!! Aiiyeee! Heel! Bad robot!! Eeeee c-cold, your hands are COLD. Ahhhh-hhhh!!''

Clothes were strewn along the floor, what clothing Spicer had still had on his person, that is. Sitting naked on the floor, trembling and looking scared half to death; Jack screamed and began to be for mercy. This was starting to be a theme in his daily life.

''PLEASE. DON'T RAPE MEEEEE!!''

The Yes-Bot looked at it's master without a clue what he was talking about and began to drag him toward the bath tub by his ankles, leaving Spicer scratching at the floor like a wet cat; trying to get away.

''N-No. . .NOOO please!! I. . .I'll make you a robot of me instead!. . .I'll make you TEN! Anything you wa- Aghhhh!! Let me go!! Don't do this. I'm too innocent and cute to violate!''

Jack felt himself be picked up and he whimpered.

''BE GENTLE!!. . .If you hurt me I. . .I'll throw up!''

Jack was still shouting when he was dunked into the water.

splunk

Spicer was in the bathtub, wet and mortified.

''Weren't you going to rape me?''

His confused voice made the Yes-Bot light up in excitement and the robot moved in dangerously close to the scared albino, putting a metal hand on the back of Spicer's head and pressed him roughly against the side of the tub on his face.

''Right away, Sir!''

Jack screamed.

''NOooo!! T-That wan't an invitation, Yes-Bot!! Aiyeeee Get off me!! Down, Boy!''

When the robot reluctantly moved away from it's master, Jack picked up a nearby shampoo bottle and began to beat the Yes-Bot over the head with it.

''Bad robot!! BAD! You DO NOT rape your creator. No!''

When the robot was a safe distance from him, Jack sat trembling in the water.

''My apologies, Jack. I thought you wanted me to take advantage of you.''

''Why would I want you to do that!?''

''Let me help you wash your back!''

The Yes-Bot ignored Jack's question with a creepy cheerful suggestion of it's own, -as usual.

Being disturbed was a understatement. Spicer's left eye twitched and he immediately put up his hands in defense.

''No, wait! . . .You KNOW I don't allow anyone to touch me.''

''Of course not, you're the boss.''

''. . . . .Yeah. That's right! And don't ever forget it!''

Horror stricken and trying imagine that he was anywhere else, Jack finally relaxed back against the tub once his robot kept it's distance. For a few minutes things were peaceful and Jack almost fell asleep.

''I was mad at first. . .but I gotta admit, this water does feel pretty good''

Eyes going half lidded, Spicer nearly fell asleep again as he took in the feeling of the warm water against his sore muscles.

''That's my guy, now let's scrub you down.''

''I'm fully capable of washing myself, Yes-Bot.''

''Nonsense, you're sore. Allow me. I'll get you squeaky clean in no time!''

An audible swallow was noted as the robot's hand retracted and a large pad replaced it. It then began to rotate with a loud buzz like a sander, making Jack's eyes widen in horror.

''N. . .N-no! What are you doing!? S. . .stop! Aiiyeeee Owwww!! That doesn't go there! Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhh Ahhhhhhhhh STOP!!''

That, along with various grinding, buffing and suctioning noises was how things sounded if you were anywhere near Spicer's bathroom, inside it terrible things were happening as the robot used only it's vague knowledge of the human body to decide how Spicer needed to be cleaned.

Roughly an hour later, the door to the boy genius's lair was shoved open, revealing a very angry looking Jack Spicer. He was fully dressed, with new goggles on top of his firey red hair but his skin and neck (along with the rest of his body that you currently could not see) were covered in red streaks from the hot water and the rough cleaning from his robot during his bath time.

Limping down the stairs, Jack walked by his usual Jack-Bots and glared at them, pointing dramatically. ''Shut.Up.'' He yelled at them before they had the chance to say anything about his appearance.

Moving through the lab, Jack was followed by his Yes-Bot, who was still under the impression he had done nothing wrong.

''Master, wait!''

The albino turned and faced his robot, pointing at it. ''NEVER AGAIN.'' He screamed at it and then turned and began walking again.

''But master, I haven't finished replacing your bandages yet.''

''You stay away from me!''

''I only want to cheer you up.''

''There's only one thing that can cheer me up at times like this and it isn't. . .whatever you just did to me! I'll never look at soap the same way again!!''

Moving away from his robots, Jack approached one of his shelves of spare parts and turned back to his robotic friends.

''Ok.You all know the drill.''

All together, the robots turned away from their master and cupped hands over their eyes and began to count.

Looking around to be sure no one was watching him, Jack raised up an obviously fake box of parts and pressed a big red button beneath it which triggered a hidden door in the wall behind the shelf. The wall raised, revealing a secret room in the lab, one that was a short hallway; similar to a shoe box in design with no windows and nothing in the room but one robot.

The walls had nothing on them, only lights on the ceiling and vents that brought in fresh air.

Stepping inside the room, Jack pressed a similar button just inside, forcing the shelf to move back down and hide him away inside the box of a room.

The only sounds in the room were the echoing of the albino's boots against the floor. There was an excited gait in the exhausted youth's step as he moved, stopping just short of a robot that laid limply on the ground.

''Jack Spicer's sure fire way of cheering himself up.''

He chimed in, taking a remote control off the wall and activing the robot, grinning as it righted itself. For now it was simply a silver manikin, and a very simplistic looking robot in comparison to his other creations.

''Chameleon-Bot, show me program 16E''.

Spicer watched, wide eyed with a big fixed smile on his face, tongue poked out in excitement as the robot slowly changed and took on a very sensual appearance. One that was nearly identical to Chase Young in every vivid outward detail. It was a grave improvement from his last Chameleon-Bot, this one made only to mock Chase's looks alone, it was able to hold a more realistic form; warm flesh and water proof that he could kiss without being shocked, one with muscles that moved and flowed like real ones would.

With hair that was soft and real, and even mocking the man's scent and voice. The voice no longer had a robotic accent to it, but sounded just like the real Young's. It was an exact copy and could have been good enough to have been the man's clone all but for one detail; below the belt, it lacked certain parts and was likened to a ken doll.

This detail was kept in the original plans as Jack wanted the real Chase Young to be his first sexual experience, not a robot. . .even if it was an incredible facsimiles.

So, just in case things got too hot between them, the robot was gilded to avoid accidental dips into the lust pool, so to speak.

Of course, as most of Jack's creations did; the Chase look alike did have some bugs that hadn't been fixed yet. One being that it re-set itself each time it was turned off. Meaning that it was incapable of holding memories of anything they did or spoke about previously and always came back on as if it were just built and Spicer was a stranger.

''My Chase-Bot! Look at you. . .your so perfect, so gorgeous. . .so realistic. . .''

Jack couldn't help but call the robot by this label when it actually looked like Chase. Leaning forward he puckered his lips in an attempt to kiss the robot but he was denied. A strong hand cupped over Spicer's face and threw him up against the nearest wall with a thud. Jack bounced off it's surface and landed on his back.

''Maybe a little. . .TOO. . .realistic. . .'' He whimpered, reaching over to pick up the fallen remote control and turned the robot from it's ''realistic'' setting to ''ultra-non-realistic''.

There was a sharp jolt and the robot set itself to the new programming, taking on a nice friendly smile and outstretched a hand, helping Jack up and pulled the goth to his chest, hugging him gently.

''There you are my sweetheart, my one and only, my sun and stars, my cuddle bunny. I wuv you.''

The robot crooned sweetly, and Jack pulled back a bit, looking at it with an eyebrow cocked.

''Ok that's REALLY unrealistic and slightly creepy. . .but. . . . .I couldn't be happier!''

Smiling brightly, Spicer nuzzled against the robot's tight, muscular chest and gave a blissful sigh.

''Hug me, Chase-Bot. . .''

The mirror image of Chase Young complied, it's hands warmly resting against Jack's back.

''I love you, too. . . . .You believe me, right? You don't think it's infatuation?''

''I always believe YOU, Jack. I believe, trust, and love you,. . .always.''

Jack's eyes closed as the robot began to play with his hair, that level of closeness. . .that gentle touch, he would have given anything to have felt from the real Chase.

Chin against Chase-bot's chest, Jack looked up at his robot with a warm smile on his face.

''What happened to your beautiful face, Spicer?''

''I. . .fell. . .'' Jack lied, seeing no reason to have to tell his robot the long story of the truth and waste precious time.

''Let Chase make it all better.'' The robot purred, a hand softly cupping Spicer's cheek, tilting his head and pressing his lips to the albino's neck.

Jack gasped softly, pressing against the hot mouth as it kissed and nipped at his pale skin.

''Tongue. . .I-I. . .I need some tongue.''

The robot was happy to comply, it's warm skillful tongue tracing Spicer's adam's apple, over his collarbones and up to his right ear, mingling with kisses and swirling in small firm circles and pert laps.

''Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh Chase. . . . .Mmmm. . . . .Hhhfff. . . . .Nnnn Nnghhh There. . .right there. . .Ooooo Yeaaahhhhh. . . . .Jack likie.''

The boy genius felt as if he'd melt under the pleasure mounting in his body; so rarely did he get this type of attention that when he did, it helped to releave unbelieveable amounts of frustration. It also created some.

The Chase-Bot's hands moved underneath Jack's trench coat, fingers lightly tracing his lower tummy and up his side, making the albino giggle and arch against the touch.

''H-Hey, Hey I'm ticklish!''

The delighted squeal made Spicer's face flush and Chase kissed over it before his gaze locked on his master's.

''You're so adorable, Jack. I could just eat you up.''

''I hope you mean that the way I think you do. . .''

Chase smirked, hands smoothly brushing Jack's jacket off his body and sending it falling onto the floor by his feet.

The neck suckle and kiss continued and the robot's mouth finally found one of the albino's hot spots. . .a little area just off centered from the back of Jack's neck, midway between his shoulder and neck.

A breathy gasp was emitted, along with a moan and Spicer nearly collapsed, his legs buckling. Luckily for him, the Chase-Bot caught him by his slender hips and held Jack firmly against himself as he moved his face up; close to Spicer's and began to suckle his pouty bottom lip.

Soft, noisy suckles that faked a gentleness, coaxing Jack to drop his guard only to have teeth deliver a firm nip when he felt the boy relax. It was the robot's opportunity to slide his tongue into the albino's awaiting mouth, mouth sealing over Spicers as he began to kiss him with a firey passion.

Even in the ultra-non-realistic mode, the robotic version of Chase Young dominated the kiss, his tongue keeping Spicer's pressed against the floor of his own mouth while he probed the hot orifice, searching every inch of it in meticulous detail.

Aside from the slight metallic after taste from the robot, the kiss was heavenly. . .beautiful and perfect. Jack struggled only once to get a breath, and only after the Chase-Bot let his tongue move along with the robotic one inside his mouth.

''Have you got your breath back, Spicer?''

''Mmm yeah. . .''

''Good. . .''

They spoke into one another's mouths, and Jack could taste every word the robot said to him. A muffled whimper of pleasure sounded as Chase guided Jack's tongue into his mouth and began to suck softly on it. It was as experience that the robot hadn't graced him with before; one a little surprising but unbelievable all in one.

Tensing for a moment, Spicer's hands ran up Chase's chest armor, nails racking against the metal. When he relaxed and let his tongue be manipulated, he lost himself inside a wave of pleasure so great, he wondered if he'd ever come down from it again.

After what felt like an eternity, Jack felt the robot release his tongue and he pulled back taking a soft gaspy breath. With his eyes half lidded he looked up at the Chase-Bot.

''Would you like for me to remove my armor for you, Jack?''

''Yes.Please.''

With a little smirk, the robot began to strip off it's armor, letting it drop to the floor. Clothing was shed until Chase was nude from the waist up, and before Jack could comment; his robot had yanked him towards it and the two were kissing again, tangled in a tight embrace.

Jack's gloved hands explored the exquisite body of his robot, running up and down the Chase-Bot's chest and hips and up his sleek back, until they came to again rest on his chest and the kiss heated up.

His robot finally allowed Spicer to kiss back, and the master's tongue rubbed hotly against his prized toy's in a battle for dominance. Jack wasn't winning but he didn't want to, the boy genius was simply glad he was allowed to embrace the robot's soft tongue with his own.

''Nghh. . .''

The robot's moan sent a hot pulse through Jack Spicer's body and he returned it with vigor, until both were lost in the other's pleasured moans, whimpers and growls.

Dear Spicer lost the dominance battle a bit at a time, until he was literally backing up while being kissed, doing so until he hit the wall and was pressed against it; only to be kissed harder and with more passion. The Chase-Bot's hand slid over the back of Jack's head, a playful grip forming in the youth's hair, pressing him more firmly against the robotic mouth and keeping him there.

With his free hand, the robot gripped Spicer's leg at the knee and forced it around his frame, pressing himself tightly against the gothic boy.

Jack arched against his robot companion, nails digging against the soft flesh of the robot's chest. The two forms seemed to become one, lost in one another, at least until a loud clamor rang out in the lab.

''Did you hear something?'' Spicer moved his head slightly, voice breathy. His question was answered with a fast ''Shut up and love my tongue, Spicer.''

''Mmhhh. . . . .''

A happy but surprised moan escaped Jack as he was kissed again, the robot's tongue almost gagging him as it forced it's way back into his mouth and began to slide in and out of the hot orifice with a vengeance.

It was broken only when Spicer's shirt was jerked off his frame and then continued heatedly until Jack couldn't breathe. His hands pressed against the robotic chest but he couldn't budge the Chase-Bot off him. Struggling for a breath, he finally found one when the robot moved back, and Jack's skinny chest heaved as he struggled to replace the oxygen he'd lost. That moment of near suffocation had turned him on more than he would have liked to admit.

''Wow. . .gasp pant That was. . .SOME kiss. . .''

''Do you want me now, Jack?''

''YES.''

Jack fumbled with the robot's belt and then his pants, but once they were pulled down; his smile faded. . .remembering that his robot was missing it's obvious parts.

Falling to his knees dramatically, the albino gave a loud shriek.

''WWWWHHHHYYYYYYYY!?''

''Because you refuse to give me such parts in fear that I would be your first sexual experience.''

''Easy on the 's' word; it makes me uncomfortable. But while we're on the subject. . .I am SO in need of . . .love!''

The Chase-Bot smirked.

''But YOU aren't missing them. . .are you? Allow me to give you some of this. . .love.''

Spicer would have protested if not for the Chase-Bot biting gently at the sweet spot on his neck. His body went limp under the attention and suddenly he felt himself on the ground; staring up at the ceiling.

''Chase-Bot. . .what are you. . .''

Spicer went silent as the robot smirked, using his teeth to strip off Jack's un-buckled belt.

Another loud clamor in the lab was heard but right now the boy genius couldn't have cared any less about anything not happening inside that room.

Sitting up onto his hands and watching the robot dip near close to his zipper; Jack's face flushed hotter and he felt himself getting a nose bleed.

''Mommy.'' He squeaked, a thin line of blood slipping from the left side of his nose and his arms grew wobbly and weak making Jack fall backwards against the floor as his zipper began to slide down.

Meanwhile in the lab, a familiar figure was slinking around, destroying things and searching for the boy who was hidden away with his robot.

''Jack? Jack!? . . .Where IS that little whiner!?''

Wuya snarled at the lack of a response and kicked over a nearby shelf, sending it crashing to the floor. Spicer's Jack-Bots weren't foolish enough to attempt fighting her unless their master ordered them to, so they simply watched from a distance.

Angy but also weary, Wuya leaned against one of the remaining tables. She had never been afraid of the boy, but she also hadn't forgotten his skill in the last battle. ''If it weren't Jack, I'd almost be afraid of walking into a trap.'' She thought to herself aloud.

''WHERE is Jack??''

Snarling at the robots, they only shrugged; honestly not knowing where he'd gone.

''Useless robots. No matter. He has to return, sometime. I think I'll wait so I can welcome him home.''

Taking a seat on the metal table, she sat with her legs crossed and hands against the cool surface, minding her own business.

''Wuya! Long time, no see.''

The Yes-Bot had come to welcome back an old. . .um. . .friend.

''Get away from me you bucket of bolts.''

''Isn't Jack wonderful!?''

''I see he's still programming his robots to stroke his ego. . .since no one else will.''

''Jack is the most evil guy around!''

Wuya snarled at the robot, throwing a piece of metal from the table at it and missing by only a fraction of an inch.

''You'rr just as annoying as he is.''

''Thank you!! Let's look at some photographs while we wait.''

''I'd rather eat glass.''

Insult ignored, the Yes-Bot shoved pictures under Wuya's nose, one's of Jack in the bath tub.

''There's something I could have gone an eternity without seeing.''

Tossing the pictures away from her, she gave a heavy sigh. . .about then hearing a shrill, muffled voice screaming something along the lines of ''Ohhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyy goddddddddddd YESSSSSSSSSSS!!''

Raising an eyebrow she looked at the Yes-Bot.

''Did you hear something?''

''Only Jack's greatness!''

Wuya looked even more irritated than before.

''Listen carefully, the next thing your going to hear is my foot as I stuff it straight up your-''

''Hey What are YOU doing here? Can't a boy genius get some privacy in his own evil lair!?''

Wuya turned at the sound of Spicer's voice.

''Ah, Jack! I've been looking for y-''

Her voice trailed off as she turned and looked upon the boy genius. His trench coat was half way off his body, shirt inside out and backwards, hair messy and goggles sideways on his head. Not to mention a rather large, plastered smile on his face.

''Dare I ask?'' She mused, pointing at his clothes.

''Huh? Oh. . .It's. . .a new fashion statement! What do you think?''

'It's perfect.''

''Really? You think so?''

''Yes. It accents how much of a creepy little twerp you are.''

Jack's anger grew and he tried to look intimidating as he yelled and waved a finger at her.

''You can't come in here and insult me on my own turf! My new robot will rip you apart, baby.''

Wuya didn't look very worried, instead she leaned closer to Jack and smirked.

''Your fly is open. . .baby.''

Jack screamed, turning away to zip up his jeans.

''Stop changing the subject. What do you want with me?''

''Jack, I'm hurt. Can't an old friend drop in to say hi now and then?''

''You're not my friend! Now get OUT or I'll have my Jack-Bots throw you out.''

Wuya smirked, getting off the table and pretended to be heading towards the exit.

''Alright, Jack. I guess you don't want to hear the news I have about Chase after all.''

This perked Spicer's interest instantly.

''Chase?. . .What about Chase?''

With her back to Jack, Wuya's smirk turned into a cold evil smile. She knew she had him; Jack was falling for it already.

''I thought you wanted me out?''

''You don't have to go YET. . . . ..sit down, take a load off. Did I mention how great it is to see you again? Want my Yes-Bot to make us some milkshakes?''

Wuya sat back down, watching Spicer with amusement at how easily he fell for her tricks.

''That won't be necessary.''

''So. . .what about Chase?? Did he say something about me? Tell me!''

Jack leaned in listening intensely, hands cupped together in anticipation. He was still angered at Wuya on deep levels but right now, Spicer only cared what what information she had for him about the man he adored.

''Poor jilted, Jack. He told me what happened last night between the two of you.''

''He. . .told you?''

''Yes and he told me the real reason WHY he turned you down on your offer.''

Jack's sad face twisted into one that held a sign of hope.

''Oh I get it! Ok what do you want in return for telling me? Name your price.''

''I'll tell you for free.''

''What? . . .Why?''

Wuya sensed Jack's suspicion and she tried to cover her tracks.

''A favor for old times sake and mostly because I enjoy seeing you kicked while you're down.''

''Out with it woman!''

''Chase DOES care about you Jack. . .as repulsive as that may be. . .but he's involved with someone else.''

Spicer looked as if someone had just torn his heart out and incinerated it in front of him.

''Who!? I want names!''

''Even you can't be that dense, Jack. Think about it. . .what little monk is he always helping? Protecting. . .training. . .You were there when he took the boy as his evil side kick, remember? ''Always a brides mate, never a bride.'' Chase told me himself he wanted the chosen one to be by his side for all eternity.''

Jack looked dumbfounded, and disbelieving.

''The cheeseball!? But. . .but he's short and bald. . . . ..and yellow!''

''He's also great at martial arts and the one person Chase has taken under his wing time and time again.''

''Tell me more. Give me some examples.''

Wuya hesitated. She didn't know a lot more unless she began to make up outward lies so she tried to trick Jack into doing the work for her.

''Ah. . .But it's so obvious. . .you already know, Jack. Think back, doesn't it all make sense now that you know the truth?''

''Like. . . . ..when I had Chase trapped in the Sphere of Yun and Omi got him out? Chase was going to kill me and let baldy watch! I could've had Chase by my side forever if it weren't for that Xiaolin punk!''

''Exactly my point. I don't need to convince you Jack you already know it's true.''

''I can't believe I didn't see it before!''

''Just think, all this time it could have been you in the spotlight. You with Chase Young as his partner, you learning his moves, spending time with him, alone with him in his lair. Every time it was Omi, it could have been you and it still can. . .IF you get rid of the threat.''

Jack's anger grew more and more until he slammed his fist against the top of a nearby table, causing his Detecto-Bot to screech and fly off.

''Chase Young can be yours, Jack and only yours if you destroy the one thing standing in your way.''

''Why are you helping me?''

''I'm not helping only you, with the strongest of the monks out of the picture it would help me as well.''

''That's true. . .''

Part of Spicer still didn't believe Wuya's story, or simply didn't WANT to.

''He's even gone to see the Monk while he's been injured. Omi is turning Chase against you, Jack. You should have heard how he was speaking about you right before the two of them kissed.''

Jack's eyes widened and he turned sharply, facing Wuya.

''They. . .kissed?''

''Yes. The young monk seems to almost beg Chase for affection. . .which he gladly gives.''

''I'll KILL him! I'll rip that over sized head of his off his body!! I'll -hey wait. . .didn't you tell me that YOU were with Chase?''

''Jack. . .I was only teasing because we were arguing. The truth is that Chase is only interested in men. . .''

''But Omi's not evil. . .''

''Chase wants to turn him evil. . .just like he did before. . .he thinks he can coax the monk into turning evil for him or perhaps the monk will convince Chase to turn good. . .''

''NEVER!! I'll never let that happen!''

''Then you know what you have to do.''

''I. . .''

Wuya smirked.

''Think about it Jack, you have time to attack. . .while he's weak. Don't be a spineless coward your entire life, take what you want while you can or you may lose it forever.''

''How do I get Omi out of the picture?''

''Kill him. Your evil, aren't you?''

''Of course I am. But. . .I've never killed anyone before. . .I don't even know if your telling the truth.''

''Oh, you want proof? Here. . .here's your proof.''

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small computer chip and handed it to Jack.

''What is it?''

''Proof. I'll leave you to watch it and decide for yourself what you plan to do about it.''

Jack watched as his old partner left then looked down at the chip laying in the palm of his hand.

With a hesitant curiosity, he walked over to his computer and sat down, clicking the chip in place and watched as it began to play.

In the video, Chase had gone to visit Omi as he recovered from Jack's assault. The two spoke very lovingly of one another and spitefully of Spicer before Chase bent and placed a kiss on the monk's lips.

The video was of course, a fake. Hannibal had created it by manipulating footage his bird had recorded. In the real scene, Chase had simply gone to see Omi and said a few words about the monk needing better training to defeat someone with skills as sharpened as Jack's while he had the fancy feet. It was an innocent invitation to train Omi once he healed.

But when mixing the footage recorded by the evil bird with the reversing mirror, the exact opposite had been shown and recorded to fool someone as trusting as Jack.

When the tape shut off, Spicer stood without a word, looking bitterly angry. He walked towards his robots, picking up a screwdriver from a table.

''Sir! Want something to eat?''

''Not now Yes-Bot. I'm busy. I have more Surprise-Bots to build.''

''To steal the other team's Wu? What a wonderful plan! No one can match your genius.''

''No! I have bigger plans for the bots now. I'm going to create an army of them. . .to kill Omi.''

''You can't be serious, Jack. . .You? YOU'RE going to kill someone?''

''It's not like I have a choice here, Yes-Bot. I'm not letting that little cheeseball take Chase from me.''

''But Jack. . .If Chase doesn't love you-''

Jack shot his robot a mean look, then shut his eyes, obviously hurt by that thought.

''He DOES love me!! Chase is just . . .confused, because of that stupid loser Monk.''

The anger in Jack's tone was something the Yes-Bot had never heard in his master before, an almost genuine hatred was strange when heard on the lips of someone who was normally light hearted and seemingly so innocent.

The robot watched almost in awe as Jack flipped his goggles down over his eyes and bent to build the Surprise-Bot a large family of clones.


	5. Chapter 5

The lab was filled with sounds of a boy genius at work. Metallic thuds and sparks accompanied grinding gears. Over the noise, a very tired voice eventually rang out. ''Surprise-Bot, stealth mode!'' The robot did as it was told, only to the dismay of Spicer who threw his wrench to the ground in annoyance. ''No, no, NO! Your reaction time was off by almost 2 seconds! You have to be perfect or my plan will never work.''

A groan of frustration echoed from Jack's thin frame before he bent down and retrieved the wrench and went back to work.

''Just a few more adjustments...and...''

He spoke to himself; unaware that his Yes-Bot had strode up beside him.

''Master!''

It yelled out, taking Spicer off guard and caused him to jerk tossing the wrench in the air. It came back down on the albino's right boot making him shriek and hop around while he glared at the robot.

''How many times have I told you NOT to sneak up on me like that, Yes-Bot!?''

''My apologies, sir but I thought maybe you could use a break.''

''Of course I could use a break; I have blisters on my blisters and I'm sore in places I didn't even know I had, but I don't have time for rest now.''

For once, Jack wasn't exaggerating. His hands were covered in blood stained bandages, sore and battered from all the work he had done.

''But master, you've been working like this for so long . . .''

The Yes-Bot went on, as hard to deny as ever.

''Oh come on, it couldn't have been more than a few days a week tops...''

''It's been over two MONTHS, sir... 9 1/2 weeks to be exact.''

''MONTHS!? Chase and the cheese ball could have gotten married by now.''

Horrified by the thought, Jack began to panic but quickly calmed himself again.

''Oh well...It doesn't matter, because...I'm all finished! ..and it's time I took Omi OUT of the picture. No body steals Jack Spicer's boyfriend and gets away with it!''

After a confident outburst, Jack went into his evil laugh only to be interrupted by his usual robot.

''Mwahahah-''

''But Chase wasn't your boyfriend.''

''Must you always ruin my triumphant evil moments!?''

''I'm sorry. It won't happen again.''

''See that it doesn't! Now, where was I? Oh yes, my evil laugh... Mwahahahaha!!!''

Halfway through the laugh, Spicer yawned.

''Maybe you should take a nap?''

The robot offered.

''I don't have time for sleep. I still have to make a two-way communication robot so I can challenge Omi to the battle.''

''But Sir you haven't eaten, slept or even taken a break in days and-''

''Go nag someone else, Yes-Bot, I have work to do.''

As Spicer began working on the communication robot, a mosquito flew by him which he waved away lazily.

''Hey, hey out of my face...I probably don't have any blood left for you to drink any way.''

He huffed, thinking it was a simple insect, and paid no attention as the bug flew out of a crack in the wall of his lab to a short distance away landing on a rock near a waiting Wuya.

''Moby Morpher''

The insect transformed into Hannibal Bean who had a crooked little smirk on his face.

''Looks like our boy Jack is finally done makin' his little toys.''

''It certainly took him long enough.''

Wuya retorted.

''Patience my dear, he's workin' on the communicator he needs to challenge the chosen monk to battle as we speak.''

''How delightful. Even a brainless buffoon like Jack couldn't possibly mess up a plan this simple. His robots will rip Omi to shreds and with him gone there will be no one to appose us when we take over the world........except for Chase.''

Wuya looked a little worried about the possibilities of them being able to defeat Young but Hannibal quickly smoothed things over with confidence.

''Don't you worry your pretty head about him, we'll take care of Chase soon enough. The plan is goin' exactly as it should be.''

''Perhaps but ..not fast enough for my tastes...''

She replied bitterly then smiled as a thought crossed her mind.

''...Tell me, once we dispose of the Monk and Chase Young...what will we do with Jack?''

''The boy's gonna be a mess, what with thinking he's responsible for Chase's death and all but whatever's left of him I figure you can have to do with him whatever you please....think of it as my gift to ya.''

Wuya smiled brightly at the idea.

''I don't know what will be more rewarding; seeing Chase fall from the pedestal he's put himself on or torturing that sniveling little puke, Jack until he crumbles in my grasp.''

''I think they'll be equally as satisfyin'.''

''Yes and even more satisfying to torture Jack while ruling the world.''

''I couldn't have said it better myself.''

Hannibal agreed and the two shared in there own evil laughter.

While the sides of evil were plotting and wallowing in what each thought were flawless plans, the side of good was missing one if it's lesser evils.

In the Xiaolin temple, the four friends were doing what they had been doing for over a month. Once they're injuries from fighting with Jack had healed, they had gone back to trying to win more Wu; a task that had become a tad mundane without any real challenges.

Chase Young had no interest in the Wu, and with Hannibal and Wuya too busy planning on taking over the world that only left Jack...someone who hadn't been seen in quite some time.

''Oh man, I am SO bored...''

Rai's voice finally broke the heavy silence in the room.

''Yeah, I never thought I would say this but...I actually miss Jack.''

Kimiko agreed.

''Things just aren't the same without the little guy around.''

Clay said to Omi who was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, looking half asleep.

''What good is mastering so many martial arts skills when there is no one to use them on?''

He whined.

''Kind of takes the wind out of your sails when the Wu are as easy to get as just picking them up. Literally.''

Dojo chimed in, curled up in a nearby plant.

''Yeah and the worst part is, now that Spicer is missing, none of the other villains are showing up either...not even Katnappe.''

Kimiko went on, skimming through her PDA to see if there was any news on activity from their usual or even new villains.

''...There's nothing going on anywhere.''

She finished with a disgusted sigh.

''I reckon that's because Jack was usually behind the others attacking us or they were competing with him...now I guess they don't see any point.''

Clay replied, pressing the brim of his hat back a little.

''Well we have to do something other than just sit here like this...why don't we go find Spicer?''

Rai suggested.

''Easy there pardner, this could all be a trap. I don't see much of a point If we go looking for Jack and walk straight into it.''

''I'm sick of lying around.''

''We all are, Rai but there's nothing we can do about it.''

Kimiko tried to keep the peace again but even she was growing tired of doing nothing.

''Maybe Jack's hiding from us. He got one lucky break and won a battle then realized we would kick his sorry butt if we saw him again.''

Rai's boredom turned into a self praise fest rather quickly.

''Yes, Spicer is quivering in his sneakers as we speak.''

Omi agreed to which everyone looked at him funny.

''Shaking in his boots, and you're right.''

Rai corrected, laughing afterward and was soon joined by everyone else.

''You losers laugh while you can, but remember who it was who kicked your butts last time!''

A new voice broke out, one slightly mechanical. Turning around there eyes came to rest on what looked like an old Jack-Bot that was nothing but it's midsection, arms and head missing it favored a floating TV set with a printer beneath it. Not Jack's best work but it showed how exhausted he was.

''Speak of the devil.''

Kimiko sneered.

''Jack Spicer, what are you doing here and how did you get inside that screen?''

Jack sighed as Omi began poking at the TV directly over his nose.

''Cut that out! I'm not IN the screen melon head, it's a communication robot and I'm here to say something important so listen up.''

''Looks more like a hunk of junk to me.''

Rai spoke in.

''Big talk coming from the girl who I made eat dirt the last time we fought.''

Jack bit back.

''Oh it's ON. Why don't you come here and say that to my face instead of hiding behind your robots you coward?''

''I'd love to kick your butt again, but I'm not here to talk to YOU. I'm here to challenge the cheese ball.''

''I accept your challenge!''

Omi spat out quickly.

''Easy, Omi you don't even know what the challenge IS yet.''

Kimiko told him.

''It doesn't matter, as a Xiaolin warrior I will accept AND win any challenge given to me, especially by Jack Spicer.''

Jack smirked at Omi's predictable behavior, he knew the monk would never turn down his offer...and that was something he had been counting on.

''What are you up to Jack?''

Kimiko asked exhausted.

''Yes and where have you been hiding all this time?''

Rai added.

''I wasn't hiding, I was...busy...doing stuff.''

''What stuff?''

Omi asked curiously.

''Never mind that! I'm here to challenge Omi to a fight.''

''Accepted! Name the location and hour.''

''Time and place and the time is two days from now at high noon as for the place...here are the directions.''

As Jack talked the scanner below the screen came on and slowly printed out directions, Omi looked them over.

''I'll be there with balls on.''

Everyone stared at the yellow monk before Jack finally dared to correct him.

''I really hope he means with ''bells'' on.''

''Those too!''

Omi exclaimed.

''Omi, No.''

Kimiko said quickly.

''Yeah it's obviously a trap little dude.''

Rai agreed, looking at the directions to a location in the middle of no where.

''It doesn't matter; I always accept and honor a challenge.''

''Great but we fight on MY terms.''

Jack sneered.

''I thought we were going to battle on the desert...''

Jack put a hand over his face at Omi's ignorance.

''Would someone please explain...''

He groaned.

''I think he means...''conditions'', Omi.''

Kimiko told her friend.

''Oh...okay then what conditions?''

''We fight one on one, no help from your friends...in fact, they can't even be there. You fight without Wu but I still get to use the fancy feet that way we're even.''

Silence fell after Jack stopped talking; the three friends all looked at one another while Omi stared down at the directions to the location of the battle.

''Omi you can't go alone, if it's a trap you could get really hurt.''

Kimiko tried to reason.

''Yeah little buddy, walking alone into this fight would make about as much sense as a rat jumping into a barrel of rattlesnakes.''

Clay added in.

''Don't do it Omi.''

The final friend chimed in.

''Jack Spicer, as a Xiaolin warrior I never turn down a challenge. I will be there, alone and I will be victorious.''

While the others kept arguing for Omi to reconsider, Jack laughed.

''You just made a big mistake cheese ball, I'm the one who's going to win this fight and then everyone will learn to fear Jack Spicer, prince of darkness!''

''You already scare me, make-up boy.''

Rai said sarcastically.

''Oh yeah? Well....surprise! This robot will self destruct in ten seconds.''

With a triumphant laugh, the screen went black and the robot began to beep.

As a mechanical voice counted down the seconds, Clay roped the machine and tossed it outside into the air where it exploded in a fiery blast.

''I have a bad feeling in my tummy about this.''

Omi half whispered to himself.

''Omi are you sure you want to go through with this?''

Kimiko asked him.

''Yeah, you know it has to be part of some kind of evil plan.''

Rai told him, to which Clay added: ''Don't do this pardner, you can't trust that snake in the grass, Spicer....at least let ONE of us go with you.''

The was a slight pause as Omi looked at the directions to the battle ground one last time, a little worried look on his face before he shut his eyes and let out a soft breath; decision made.

''This is something I must do my friends and I must do it alone. I gave Jack my word and as a Xiaolin monk I always honor my word. Now if you will all excuse me, I must begin training for battle.''

While Omi walked off to get in some early practice for the fight, Spicer was having a premature victory in his laboratory.

''It worked! He took my challenge! That loser doesn't suspect a thing -Oh YEAH! I'm the man! I'm the KING, I'm...I'm really sleepy..''

Halfway through his excited rant and a discotheque happy dance, Jack paused and yawned his eyes half lidded, scratched lazily at his left side before he leaned against the nearest metal table to keep from collapsing on to the floor itself.

''I knew you would get him to accept the challenge, master! You are marvelous a true genius.''

The Yes-Bot was never far away from Jack whenever he was at home, it's boasting echoing off the lab walls much to the dismay of the normal Jack-Bots and the hoard of new Surprise-Bots who didn't like being disturbed.

''Yeah...that's true..''

Spicer replied, half asleep.

''But even the most evil of all evil's must sleep some time, Sir....and you need to be rested up for the competition. How about I put you to bed?''

''Bed....I....go....sleepy...''

Jack was almost asleep already, head down on the table as the robot scooped him up and began to carry its master out of the lab. It took the albino a minute or two to realize what he had just agreed to and his eyes shot open, instantly scrambling to get away from the robot.

''Aiyeee!! No! I..I didn't mean YOU, put me down Yes-Bot!''

But the robot ignored him and kept going, fighting for control when Jack fell out of its arms.

''Easy, Sir. You need your rest. I only want to get you into bed.''

It argued while Spicer met the ground with a thud and began trying to find something to hold onto.

''That's what I'm afraid of!''

Jack let out another soft shriek as the robot grabbed his ankles and began pulling him across the floor.

''NO, I- I lied! I'm not sleepy! Look...I'm wide awake, see?''

Spicer held his eyes open wide with his fingers but the Yes-Bot wasn't impressed, it only paused for a moment before it drug him onward.

''No please, I'm too evil and handsome to be molested by a robot! ...especially one of my own. Jack-Bots, DO something! Help me.''

As usual Jack's first robotic creations weren't quick to assist their master and looked away while the Yes-Bot drug Spicer out of the lab while the boy genius drug his fingers against the floor, clawing at it wildly while he tried and failed to make an escape.

Sitting up he tried to force the Yes-Bot's metal hands off his ankles while he was drug out of the lab, catching himself with a hand on the door frame so he could give one final yell to his other robots.

''Ingrates! I created all of you and I could destroy you just like that.''

Jack snapped his fingers to further the point, a mistake which caused him to release his grip on the doorframe and the robot drug him up to his room...a rather unpleasant experience when they reached the staircase.

''Yes-Bot wait! Pick me up -Don't drag me up the sta-''

Ignoring its masters please, the robot drug Jack up the stairs. The only sounds that followed were those of Spicer's head hitting the stairs followed by the young man's complaints.

Thunk

Ow!!

Thwack

Umph!

Thud

Yes-Bot ST- ahh ow!

Ironically when they finally reached the top, the robot picked Jack up and carried him to his room, tossing him on the bed.

''There you go, Master. How do you feel now that you're in your nice soft bed?''

''I feel like I have a concussion, Yes-Bot! Don't you ever drag me up stairs again...or anywhere else! Don't even touch me, I mean it...I forbid you to touch me ever again.''

The robot watched Jack rub the back of his sore head and deflated a bit.

''Is that really what you want?''

''Yes, promise me that no matter how much you want to...no matter how much I beg you to...no matter how much I cry, that you will never touch me again!''

Spicer yelled at the robot, close to its face with a finger against the robot's nose threateningly.

''Of course Master, I am here only to please. I will never touch you again.''

''Wonderful, now leave me alone...I need some sleep so I can destroy that pesky bubble headed boyfriend stealer, Omi once and for all.''

Jack's voice went from angry to exhausted and he fell on his side against his pillows, barely aware of the robot pulling the blanket up around his shoulders.

The Yes-Bot hesitated to leave, watching it's master fall asleep...the pale moonlight streaming through the window peeking through the large hole in the bed that Chase Young had made not too long ago cast over Spicer making him look as innocent as a saint while the boy genius sucked his thumb.

It was hard to believe he was capable of murder but as much as the robot doubted Jack would go through with his plan, it also knew how much Spicer loved Chase and shook it's head both in disbelief and sadness knowing what Jack would have to live with if he did take Omi's life, and then it returned to the lab, leaving it's master to his dreams.

The days before the fight seemed to melt away. While Omi spent day and night preparing himself for the face off, Spicer spent most of his own time sleeping and trying to get back a fraction of the energy he had spent building his army of perfect killing machines.

He was still sleeping the day of the showdown, dreaming merrily about the monk being gone and Chase and he together when he was nudged awake.

''Sir, wake up.''

Jack grumbled at the touch and turned to face the wall, body still exhausted.

''You will be late for the fight.''

''Nghh..huh? Yes-Bot, go away..''

Spicer stammered out, half asleep when he was picked up and dropped on the floor with a thud.

''Owww Hey, not so rough! What are you trying to do, kill me!?''

Jack looked up at one of his old Jack-Bots, and raised an eyebrow curiously.

''...Where's Yes-Bot?''

''You told him not to touch you again, so he sent me to wake you, instead.''

''Oh...yeah, I forgot. What time is it?''

Jack rubbed his tired eyes while he waited on the robot's answer, he felt as if he had only been asleep an hour or two.

''You have an hour before battle time, Sir.''

''An hour!? OH man, I have to hurry...it really won't look good on my evil record, if I'm late to my own challenge.''

Getting to his feet, the albino made a quick clothing change and rushed down to his lab to get his newly repaired heli-pack.

''Surprise-Bots! Stealth mode. Follow me and don't show yourselves or make a sound unless I tell you to, got it!? You fire on my word.''

''Yes, sir.''

They all chimed in unison as one by one they disappeared from site.

''...I feel like I'm forgetting something...''

Spicer thought for a moment then it hit him.

''Oh right, the fancy feet. Can't fight without those.''

Retrieving the Wu from the chest plate of his first Surprise-Bot, Jack put them on his feet then stared at them in thought for a minute or two.

''I can't risk losing these..I know! I'll glue them to my boots again, this time with better glue!''

Digging around on his shelves, he tried to find said glue.

''...Where did I put that super strength glue I invented last season? Oh..here it is...''

He finally looked on the shelf labeled ''glues'' and grinned before flicking open the bottle and dumping some on the bottom of the first Wu. Unfortunately it was quick drying glue and as Jack tried to move the Wu to put on the bottom of his boot it quickly became stuck...to his hand.

Flailing the hand around uselessly he began tugging on the Wu with his free hand but it was no use, the glue was stubbornly stuck in place.

''Oh come ON, I can't show up to battle like this! I'll be a laughing stock..and it's not doing me any good on my hand.''

Annoyed, Spicer began to yell at the Wu while he yanked on it.

''Stupid, super strength glue! You're not supposed to be stuck to my hand you're supposed to be on my feet..that's why you're called the Fancy-Feet Shen Gong Wu! Come..OFF me...''

Tugging on it, banging the Wu on the table, even chewing at it didn't loosen the grip any. Jack let out an annoyed shriek only to remember right afterward that he'd invented something else along with the glue.

Looking at the shelf he saw a bottle labeled ''Glue Dissolving Solvent'' and his eyes went half lidded in frustration.

''Why didn't I remember that 5 minutes ago? I really need to put a bigger label on this stuff.''

He spat, reaching for the bottle. The water like fluid was poured over his hand and he began pulling on the shoe again, hand on the side of a nearby table with his boot against his wrist he pulled on the shoe harder...

When it finally gave way, it smacked him square in the eye, causing Jack to fall back against the floor with a whimper of ''Why, me?''

Sitting up weakly he looked at his reflection in one of his nearby old Jack-bots and frowned.

''Great, I have a black eye and I haven't even gotten to the battle yet.''

He said in disgust then carefully glued the Wu to his boots and after a moment to dry, he activated his heli-pack.

''Surprise-Bots, follow me!''

With that final command he flew out of the lab, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. While he had worked building his army, Spicer had also programmed his goggles with the directions to the battle, it worked like his old watch had before it was shattered, leading him toward the face off with Omi.

By the time Jack got to his destination, Omi was already there waiting. It wasn't much of a surprise to the albino who knew his opponent rather well.

''Jack, Spicer I am going to give you a merciless trashing!''

Omi was boasting before Spicer's boots even touched the ground. Making his landing, Jack flipped his goggles back up onto his head making the monk wince.

''It would appear that someone has already beaten me to that however.''

He mused at the other's black eye.

''Look, I've had a bad morning, okay? But I'm sure it will get better after I kick your sorry butt.''

''There is no chance of you defeating me, I have trained hard for this battle.''

''There is no chance of you blah blah blah.''

Spicer taunted then looked around and took on an expression of surprise.

''You came alone?''

''Yes. Just as we agreed though I am quite surprised that you also kept your promise, Jack.''

The evil boy genius looked guilty but only for a second and he smirked.

''I don't need help to beat you.''

He lied, arms folded over his chest.

''Surrender now and I will spare you f-''

''From a most humiliating defeat, yeah yeah I've heard it a million times before. Can we just do this already!?''

''Patience is a virtue, Spicer.''

''..and talk is cheap. Either fight me or go home.''

''...As you wish.''

The two stared one another down, dead silence blanketing the barren desert surroundings. The only motion was a soft wind blowing sand over their feet and then, Omi made his first move.

Charging at Jack he attacked the boy genius repeatedly using moves he had learned, some ironically from Chase Young himself.

''Spider doing hokey-pokey!''

He called out, the two men a blur of motion as each tried to gain the upper hand while blocking their opponent's onslaught of attacks.

''Monkey Strike!''

Jack's voice called out, followed shortly by Omi's. ''Repulse the Monkey!''

Jack was flipped over Omi's shoulder onto his back with a heavy thud, barely dodging the yellow monk as he tried to leap on him.

Catching Omi's wrists they struggled on.

''Horse drinking water''

Jack sneered, sending the other into a sand bank head first.

''Rooster frying eggs!''

Spicer was taken off guard by this move, letting his guard down long enough to be hit square in the nose by Omi's foot.

''...Rooster frying eg- HGNKKK''

He hit the ground, putting a hand to his face and drew back blood but he didn't cry or faint, this time he was angry. Jack wasn't fighting for Wu any longer, he was fighting for Chase and he wasn't going to back down.

Pushing himself up off the ground he pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the dusty floor, leaving his Heli-pack on his back, however both in case he needed it and because it served as an odd security blanket for him and he glared at Omi.

''Snake playing banjo!''

He shouted, at a rather confused Omi who followed in Spicer's example of not paying attention and got punched in the jaw. Omi slid several feet in the sand before he weakly sat up, a thin line of blood dripping off his bottom lip.

''Snake playing banjo? I have never heard of that move...ouch but it's quite effective.''

Jack smirked.

''Okay I made it up. These moves all have fake sounding names any way...let's just drop the fancy talk and fight.''

While the two went back to fighting, this time not bothering to label their attacks, above them was the Yin Yang bird and Hannibal Bean keeping a close eye on his unfolding plan.

''Hard to believe a boy and his toys will be responsible for helping to bring the world to its knees.'' He spoke to himself.

Back on the ground, Jack was getting the upper hand. His days of rest and Omi's lack there of had given him the extra burst of strength he needed.

The monk slowly wore down, finding it harder and harder to block Jack's fast punches and kicks. The two equally inflicted damage upon the other, clothing torn and covered in bruises and cuts. It was Omi however, who found himself on the ground after another of Jack's hard punches to the side.

''It's over, Omi....''

Spicer panted.

''Give up.''

The other man looked up at Jack, trying to form an idea.

''Yes, it's over alright but it is you who will give up.''

Jack looked confused, barely knowing what hit him when Omi gave his next move.

''Tornado strike, water!"

The large burst of water picked Spicer up high above the ground and slammed him hard into a nearby sand bank, pressing him through it completely before he smacked into a small rock wall half hidden in a second bank.

Jack was a mess. He had a large shallow cut jotting across his midsection, another on his upper left arm, and his right knee was badly sliced as well. He was bleeding and bruised and struggling to get the breath back that had just gotten knocked out of him.

On his knees, Spicer gasped for air, coughing up blood from his busted lip he turned and looked at Omi who was standing above him triumphantly.

''I am victorious, Jack. As always the side of evil has failed but do not feel bad for I am most difficult to defeat...I would certainly hate to fight me.''

Listening to Omi's cocky ramblings, Jack began to remember all the things the monk had put him through...each time he had been hurt in battle, every time the yellow man had made him look bad...all the taunting....having Chase choose Omi over him...

The memory of being at the temple and Omi and the others making him half kill himself with chores while they laughed and teased him came flooding into his head...

Then when he had Chase in the Sphere of Yun, had his love there beside him only to have Omi set him free and the two of them attack him...

Omi being chosen for Chase's partner...

and finally he and Chase kissing on the fake video Wuya had sent him.

Spicer felt his blood boil. He pushed himself up off the ground much to Omi's surprise and spit a mouthful of blood at his feet.

''No.''

He snarled.

''I'll never lose to you again...I'll die first. Chase is MINE and you will NEVER take him from me AGAIN.''

Of course Omi had no idea what Jack was talking about, and he didn't have time to ask before he was wildly attacked.

Unable to block many of the punches and kicks he was being thrown, the young monk took the beating of his life.

''It should have been ME..''

He growled, on top of Omi while he punched him repeatedly in the face.

''..It should have always been me and it WOULD have been if you hadn't been in the way!''

Jack went on, throwing Omi into the air then kicking him in the side, he hit the ground hard only to be picked up by Spicer who threw him into the same rocky wall he had met earlier but with a distinctive pop as the monk's arm shattered from the force along with two of his ribs.

On the ground, lying on his tummy, bleeding and broken and too tired to fight back Omi looked up at Jack wide-eyed.

''Yeah, that's right baby I won. I did. Jack Spicer just kicked you butt...AGAIN. Hah! ...and now I'm going to finish you off for good!''

''...Finish me off?''

Omi was barely able to reply from the pain he was in.

''I'm going to kill you. It was a fight to the death and you lost. I'll teach you to keep your grubby little yellow hands off my man. Now hold still while I stomp that melon head of yours flat.''

Still obviously angry, Jack lifted a foot, ready to bring it down on Omi's skull when he heard the monk crying and he paused, eyes locking on the other man's who were swollen with fear, bottom lip quivering.

''D..Don't look at me like that...I won fair and square!...stop it! Stop...stop crying...''

''You were victorious in battle...what more could you possibly gain by ending my life? Please, Jack...I ask for your mercy, you are no killer...don't do this..I want to live.''

Jack found himself at a stalemate, he was big hearted and soft inside but he loved Chase Young more than what was even imaginable.

''No no NO! Shut up! I have to do this...you have to die so Chase can love ME.''

Jack shut his eyes to keep from seeing the horrible scene that was about to unfold and raised his foot again but it stopped the moment it touched Omi's head when the monk began to sob.

Opening his eyes and looking down at the little guy, Jack's own bottom lip began to quiver and he buckled onto his knees.

''I can't do this!!''

He yelled out hands over his face for a second.

''I've never killed anybody before!...I don't want to either. I don't want to do this -Don't make me do this! Just promise me you'll stay away from Chase..and I'll let you go.''

Spicer offered with a weak smile, hands gripping the monk's robe.

''...I do not understand. What does Chase Young have to do with anything?''

''You know good and well what he has to do with it, I love him. I saw him first and you stole him from me!''

Omi looked at Jack blankly then laughed despite his pain.

''This is most amusing. You can not be in love with Chase, you are both male.''

Spicer blushed a little.

''Yeah well what do you think YOU and him are? Unless... you're really a girl with a deep voice.''

Omi froze for a second then burst out in horror when he realized what Jack meant.

''You think Chase Young and I are... INVOLVED!?''

''Don't deny it just to try and save yourself, I know the truth!''

Jack folded his arms over his chest as he spoke.

''Jack Spicer you have my word as a Xiaolin monk that I have no romantic interest at all in Chase.''

''Yeah NOT anymore.''

Spicer bit back demanding.

''Not EVER.''

Omi corrected.

''Fine then you promise you won't ever go near him again?''

Jack asked, standing up and dusting himself off, a little sense of accomplishment going through his head until Omi answered his question.

''Absolutely not. While I may have no interest in Chase Young on a romantic level, he is my friend and sometimes..my teacher. If I choose to go around him, or he around me then I do not need your consent. I will be near him all I want.''

Turning around and staring down at Omi, Jack clenched both his fists and his teeth before he gave an answered reply.

''That's IT, I tried to give you the chance to save your own sorry butt but now you're toast!! Stick a fork in YOU baby, because you are done.''

Omi looked scared for a second then smiled.

''I still believe that it is not in you to actually kill me, Jack.''

''Maybe not, but I don't have to. I have an evil army to do that for me.''

Looking around at nothing but sand, Omi snickered.

''There is no one here but you and I, perhaps I hit you too hard on the noggin.''

''Check again, bubble-head I have you surrounded. Surprise-Bots! Show yourself to this loser.''

The robots flashed back into solid mode for a few seconds, much to Omi's horror. There were over a thousand of them, and he was completely surrounded by them.

''Jack please, I have no intention of trying to take Chase from you.''

''You had your chance and you blew it. Surprise-Bots! Annihilate-a-fy the cheese ball on my word!''

Turning away from Omi he walked over and picked up his jacket from the ground, holding it in his fists while he put his goggles back over his eyes.

''I really don't' want to see what my robots are about to do to you.''

He explained.

''...and I want to be far enough away so that I don't get splattered with your insides.''

Omi swallowed hard, too hurt to even move in defense.

Facing away from Omi, several feet away, Jack began to give the signal.

''Surprise-Bots, ready!"

The monk's eyes widened more.

''Aim''

The sounds of metal clashed and Omi was covered in small red laser circles from the guns of the robots.

The Xiaolin warrior never dreamed he would see the day he was about to be destroyed by Jack Spicer. Terrified, he looked at the albino who had his back to him. The man turned, goggles blocking his view but he gave a twisted smirk while he gave the final command which seemed to happen in slow motion while Omi's heart skipped a beat.

''Kill him!!''

Though Jack couldn't see anything happening due to the goggles he still covered his eyes with his hands while the sounds of shots being fired rang out.

Several minutes later he pushed his goggles back up onto his head, a bead of sweat working its way down his face while he fought with himself to see if the monk was dead.

''..Is it over?''

He asked to no one in particular, peeking through his fingers. When he did, he saw nothing. Literally. Omi was gone.

''Wow you disintegrated him..''

Jack muttered kicking at the sand where Omi's blood stains still were.

''Hardly, Spicer.''

The albino turned around to see Chase Young standing there, Omi in his arms. The monk had lost consciousness during the fray and had more than one gun shot wound in his body, but he was breathing.

''...You-''

Jack began, half angry and half sad all in one but before he could say anything further the laser pointers of the robot's guns locked on Young.

''Surprise-Bot's stop! You'll hit Chase!!''

Young managed to dodge several shots fired at him, his martial arts skills good enough to dodge bullets but he wasn't able to rely on sensing his attackers this time. Truly invisible it was if the robots weren't even there. With a thousand red dots steaming out of no where, Chase had no idea where the robots were exactly, only that he was surrounded.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!!! DESIST!! HEAL!''

Jack's horrified voice rang out as he tried to gain control over his robot army that was having trouble hearing there master over the gun fire.

''STOP Firing!!

He screamed, finally figuring out the right programmed voice command to get the robots to actually stop shooting.

In dodging the bullets, Chase had made his way only a few feet in front of Jack who stood battered and exhausted before his love interest, a sad look on his face at the monk in his arms.

''...Chase wh..-''

Spicer's eyes suddenly widened, one of his robots didn't take its command. Rushed through to get finished, Jack hadn't tested out all the functions and loyalties of each of the thousand robots.

That fact was coming back to haunt him.

Eyes on Chase, a little red dot was aimed straight at his chest several inches above Omi.

''NO!!!''

Jack's scream broke the air and without thinking he leapt in front of Young, the robot's bullet finding its mark inside its own master.

There was a metallic thunk and a high pitched girly scream, the voice belonging to Spicer.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out and fell bleeding to the ground was the fading image of Chase with Omi cradled in his arms.


End file.
